Ain't No Day at the Beach
by zukone
Summary: It's your average day at the beach right? I guess it would be if you were a Nermian weirdo. Storytelling in present tense. A Romance, A comedy. CLASSIC PAIRINGS.
1. Prologue: A Day At The Beach

  


** Ain't No Day At The Beach**  
  
by Zukone  
  
  
blah blah blah... yackety smackety  
Who cares, you already know  
  
1. Cannon pairings if any, so don't complain in some review later. 2. Characters might be a little OOC, even though I try not to let them get too OOCy. 3. This prologue isn't that important. In fact you can skip it for chapter 1. :)  


**Prologue **  
  
**A Day at the Beach**  
  
On one sunny afternoon, the Ranma 1/2 crew gathers for, oh lets say, a summer picanic at the beach. For many, a day at the beach is, well, a day at the beach. Soun, with his eldest daughters play a lovely game of volleyball. Ukyo has set up shop. Wearing a one piece for excursions to the water, business is booming.   
  
There's plenty of less than hot water around for those whose forms are cold water intolerant. For some it poses no problem at all. Ranma, in female form, frolics around in a modest two piece catching many wandering eyes. Mousse waddles in the kiddy pool as a duck. Over by a Tiki bar we see a giant panda avoiding the sun and enjoying a cold beverage. Occasionally he uses a wooden sign to fan himself.   
  
For others with alternate forms, care of the cursed Jusenkyo ponds, the cold water poses a bigger problem. Shampoo sits on a beach towel. She stares at the duck who is currently being chased by the kids, smiles and then looks over to the red head having fun in the water. Turning into her alternate form would only distance herself from the one who she loves. So Shampoo will wait until Ranma comes out the water and changes back into a he. On this muggy day, however, hot water solutions seem unlikely. Great Grandmother has the shop open behind her and it's back to work.  
  
Someone else seems troubled by the water. Ryoga stares at the water from a distance, donning a pair of shades as his only current protection from the sun. Tempted he walks a little closer to the water then looks back at Akane who smiles at him. A wave comes in and instantly he retreats five more steps than he went forward. He can't chance a wayward splash with Akane's beautiful eyes resting on him. Oh but the sun is grueling. He comes up with an idea. An umbrella as shade for him and Akane. Its the perfect excuse ...er solution. He shoves the heavy pole into the ground and our scene unfolds.  
  


**Author's Notes**  
  
Story Directions Editing stuff  
  
The story moves on from here.  


Misc.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Ain't No Day At The Beach

  


** Ain't No Day At The Beach**  
  
by Zukone  
  
  
Hippity hop, don't talk back  
Who cares, you already know.  


**Chapter 1 **  
  
**Ain't No Day at The Beach**  
  
A serene Akane looks up after hearing some sand and having her eyes blocked from the sun. A shadow is cast on her face. She sees Ryoga opening up a red and black umbrella. She smiles. Ryoga feels heart palpitations. For once his curse comes in handy (He does forget the real advantage of his pig form for a brief moment). He lays a mat down and sits on it. The shade hits both him and Akane as planned.   
  
"Thank you." Akane says, still smiling.  
  
Ryoga looks down bashfully. "Anything for you, Akane." he says wistfully. There is a little bit of silence. Ryoga, it seems, has something to say but can't quite get it out.  
  
In the distance they can hear Soun calling out for Ranma because they need one more person to play a real game of beach volley. This catches Akane's eyes.   
  
"They look like they're having fun." she says and then gets up. "I think I'll join them."  
  
Ryoga grabs her shoulder and blurts out, "Akane, wait," She turns around and looks at him dead in the eyes. He is lost in her innocent gaze, allowing himself to forget who he is for a moment. Suddenly he realizes that his hand is on her shoulder. He fumbles and lets go just as suddenly as he grabbed onto her. The pause is broken and he speaks, "A..Akane"  
  
Akane waits patiently for him to continue.  
  
Ryoga turns around hunched over and presses his index fingers together and then his thumbs, twiddling. He turns his body towards her. With his head still downcast he stutters. "I.. uh.. well."  
  
"mm hmm..." Akane asks.  
  
"You see Akane.." Ryoga turns in a different direction, his thoughts also doing the same, "Do you like me?"  
  
"Sure Ryoga I like you... "  
  
Ryoga's eyes light up "Me too, I like you too .. and.. well," He continues awkwardly not realizing Akane hadn't finished.   
  
"You're a good friend and you're always around when I need you"  
  
His eyes widen in realization. "Oh.." He thinks to himself about how his plans are being unraveled. He figures that if he doesn't tell her soon, she will think that he doesn't want any thing more than friendship.  
  
Akane is too busy talking to realized the anguished look on Ryoga's face ".. well not just when _I_ need you. Even after Ranma picks on you, I'm amazed at how you are always ready to help him when you think he's found a cure." Akane rests her eyes on Ryoga, her eyes filled with heartfelt appreciation.  
  
He stretches his arm and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah that's me, a good friend." Ryoga laughs out loud nervously, while mentally kicking himself. He had just sealed his fate as "just friends" with Akane. That's just how most of his confessions go. This is the very thing he did NOT want to happen. And just like that, it did.  
  
There is another long pause.  
  
This young man's thoughts are racing. "_I don't want to be stuck in Ranma's shadow. She's so kind hearted that she can't see my actions for what they are. If I don't do something soon, she'll never understand my feelings._ " He began to think about how impossible it was for him to ever get the right words in. Words Words Words. Always getting in the way. Even when he would say the right words, Akane would take them the wrong way. What is he to do... What is he to do?  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Akane asks.  
  
Ryoga closes his eyes and shakes his head. Desperate to show Akane what kind of "like" he means once and for all, Ryoga now musters up all of his courage and straightens up his back. He opens his eyes and says her name firmly.   
  
He blushes when his eyes meet her warm and friendly face. He stares. It is the first time he had directly looked at her since he beckoned her not to go. He realizes that she isn't as far away as she was before. His burst of emotion had left them closer together with her facing him. He blushes harder when a thought comes to his mind. They looked like a couple. All that was left was a rosy frame to capture this moment. Anyone's imagination could easily add pastel flowers around them.   
  
"I wanted to say... I mean, I wanted to tell you..." Ryoga starts.  
  
Ryoga can feel the words getting in the way again, and his mouth clamps closed. "_ No more words_," he decides. He closes his eyes and moves closer to Akane.  
  
Akane looks at him confused as the small gap between them closes.  
  
Ryoga gets close enough and his lips part ready to taste a sweet victory. *oof* Ryoga is cut short by a flying volleyball. It leaves him flat on his back.  
  
"Are you OK" Akane asks reaching out towards him. "Sorry 'bout that" yelled an approaching female voice. Akane whirls around to see Ranma on his way. She, sick of all the men ogling her while playing volleyball, now wears a T-shirt tied in the front over her swimsuit. "I guess I don't know my own strength." she continues.  
  
"Honestly Ranma, you could be a little more careful." Akane retorts.   
  
"I said I was sorry. Geez, what more do you want?"  
  
"RANMA YOU JERK!!" Ryoga shouts as he gets up in a huff. One can see a red moon shape on his cheek from where the ball hit him.  
  
"If you weren't so busy lost in your own little world, maybe you woulda seen it coming." Ranma bites back, fists ready for a fight.  
  
"Just what were you two talkin' bout any ...?" Ranma dodges an oncoming blow. "..way? Ha. You're too slow. And you call yourself a martial artist" Ranma says with a smirk. "'Kane can do better 'n you. Least when she hits me she doesn't miss."  
  
"Ranma!!!!" The two voices say in unison. A cross forms on Akane's forehead.  
  
"Figure that. I finally compliment the tomboy's martial arts ability and she gets mad." Ranma spews out while dodging Ryoga's angry, but unfocussed punch.  
  
The cross on Akane's forehead had gotten bigger due to Ranma's comment.  
  
Ranma notices and takes her leave to higher ground, safe from the queen of all mallets. Ryoga follows, throwing stray bandanas everywhere. Akane, determined not to be left behind, pursues the sure to be trail of destruction at ground level.  
  
"That's it Ranma, fight for Akane" yells Soun, who caught wind of the battle from the very beginning. Genma, now human, echoes in from under the tiki bar, "I knew you had it in you, boy."   
  
"Butt OUT!" Ranma yells at them, simultaneously collapsing the roof on his father and moving onto the next roof. She looks at Akane who is still on the ground. "_ Good she can't mallet me from down there._" the boy figures before going into a full rebellion. "I ain't fighting for no uncute, violent, non skilled, martial artist wanna be, tomb~..." A mallet knocks him in the head.   
  
"FINE!" Akane shouts at her from the ground after having thrown the mallet. "Then don't fight for me! Who asked you to anyway?!"   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I wouldn't" Ranma shouts back, mentally pondering how she shot the mallet without him noticing. He thought that only worked in close range. He just has to be more careful from now on.   
  
"IDIOT" she hollers at him before storming off.  
  
Ranma, although a little miffed, can't be too concerned about that now; there are more pressing matters than arguing with her. Ranma recovers his focus barely in time to dodge Ryoga's breaking point technique.  
  
"Take that back Ranma" he shouts in a blind rage.  
  
"Why does it matter to you what I say to her? It's not like you like her or anythin'" Ryoga's eyes widen, slightly embarrassed. Ranma scanned quickly for Akane and when she found no trace of the girl he continued "Technically, she's MY fiancee after all." Ranma moves from roof too roof, teasing Ryoga on the way. Ryoga faithfully destroys them with a bandanna or a technique or a fist full of energy.   
  
"Don't tell me you still like her?" Ranma asks.  
  
"Shut up Ranma!" he says as he destroys the surf board shop.  
  
"You do don'tcha. And here I thought that was just a phase," she said while she gracefully hopped backwards on to the roof of an icy stand. Ryoga destroyed that also pursuit, pouring ice on top of himself. He emerges as a dizzy little pork chop. Ranma had avoided the crash. In fact she planned it that way. Looking down safely from the rooftop of an umbrella rental stand, she smiles.  
  
Ranma had won both the verbal and physical battle. She ponders this victory. If Ryoga hadn't been so unfocused, it might have turned out differently. That's pretty much a redundancy in every battle. But Ranma could always count on those buttons that triggered erratic emotions in Ryoga.   
  
Even so, she was a little concerned. She didn't expect it to be such a short and easy victory. Odd how those buttons worked so well to throw him off today. It was obvious to her from the beginning how one sided the fight would be so she didn't give Ryoga as hard a time as she could have. She didn't even try to get any real hits in. That would have been unfair.  
  
"Bueeeeee," the little black pig exclaims bringing Ranma back into focus. The pig, recovered from his initial shock, is furious. Ranma jumps down to gloat, er.. take a closer look. The pig charges as if he were a bull ready to gore Ranma. Ranma easily picked the little black lump up. He held him at eye level by the collar.  
  
"You didn't tell me what you were doin' with Akane." Ranma asks poking him a couple of times. This only served to make the pig angrier. The pig scrabbles to attack, but he only succeeds in rocking himself. Ranma chuckles at the sight. Her eyes brighten as she mocked enlightenment. "Maybe, you were going to tell her about... P-chan." The pig gets closer with its violent rocking and Ranma has to hold him away from her body to avoid getting scratched.. The pig dangles helplessly.  
  
Ranma's face changes a little. "You weren't gonna try and kiss her were you?" The pig's eyes went wild at the statement and he jerks around just enough to get a bite in.   
  
"Ouch" Ranma said letting him go. "D-mn pig"  
  
The pig runs to the back of a hut, emerging as Ryoga (miraculously clothed) moments later with a pot of hot water. Ryoga's profile reveals an exposed fang. He smiles in a rare way. It is rare because it radiates an eerie calmness.  
  
Ranma took an immediate defensive stand. What happened to the unbalanced, hot headed opponent of a couple of moments ago. This new calm on Ryoga's face didn't exactly make her comfortable.  
  
"I've figured it out, Ranma," Ryoga says knowingly before hurling the pot at his enemy.  
  
Ranma knocks the pot down but not without getting splashed by the hot water. "Figured what out?"  
  
Ryoga laughs, "You were afraid..."  
  
"I ain't afraid of nofin!" Ranma scoffed.  
  
"You're were afraid of what would happen if I kissed Akane."  
  
Ranma pauses for just a second. He bursts out laughing. "She'll pound ya for sure,"He boasts. "There really ain't no mystery to that. Why should I be 'fraid of that? It's not like I like her or nofin'."  
  
"Maybe you don't like her, but that doesn't stop you from trying to hog her all to yourself."  
  
"Looks who's talkin' porky. Who'd want to... I mean who in their right mind would want to..."  
  
"I do."  
  
Ranma is a taken aback slightly at Ryoga's sudden forwardness but he bounces back quick enough for it to go unnoticed. "Yeah well, You can have her... It's not like you have a real chance."  
  
"You act all confident. But where is Akane now? She's not even here. Even if she wasn't on your side, she used to be around a lot more often for your fights."  
  
Ranma takes a look around to observe the situation. This is about the time that other people started to show up. If she was gonna show up, Akane _would_ have been there by now.   
  
"Awe. She's just mad at me." Ranma said. "You can't really count that."  
  
"Just think about it. How long is she going to wait for you to change, or to say nice things to her. You've been messing up too much and too many times. Things are starting to change. Maybe her feelings are starting to change too. If you mess up bad enough, she won't like you as a friend either, and that'll be fine with me."  
  
"It's not like I'd miss her."  
  
"Who'd want a fiancee like you? You don't even care if she's gone or not! Che... You're not good enough for her."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you are? At least I'm not sleeping in her bed and trying to get freebie's without her knowing. Face the facts bacon breath, you're done for when she finds out about your curse!"  
  
Ryoga looks down and then lifts his head slightly. "What if..." he starts a little more hopeful than usual, "What if she already knows?"  
  
"...If she did," Ranma begins after some thought. "you'd be dead."   
  
"We'll just see. I plan on telling her myself." Ryoga says, now more determined than ever to tell Akane about his curse and then about his feelings. "Just don't interfere."  
  
"I wouldn't if you had any real chance."  
  
"You'll sing a different tune when it turns out she likes me better than you. I'll name our kids after you, Ranma."  
  
"We're in the middle of a fight and you're talkin' bout stupid stuff." he says irritated.  
  
"Avoiding the issue. huh. You didn't even answer my challenge."  
  
"What challenge?" Ranma smirks. "I'm already gonna kick your butt, if that's what you mean," he says launching a punch . He was happy that they could get on with with a serious fight instead harping on a dead topic.  
  
"Give me some time with Akane. That is IF you're sure you don't like her." Ryoga says after catching Ranma's punch and struggling with it.  
  
"You keep talking like I'd care or somefin'" Ranma says yanking his hand away slightly more irritated, "OK. I ain't getting involved to prove to you just how much I don't care, but just get one thing straight. If I wanted Akane, she'd be mine."  
  
Shampoo glomps onto Ranma before Ryoga gets a chance to reply. "Ranma no want violent pervert girl." she states for him.   
  
Ryoga, frustrated because he was interrupted by a girl who, if Ranma wanted, Ranma could have, glares at the boy homicidally. A familiar voice cuts in before he gets a chance to, however.  
  
"No." Akane states plainly, "Ranma doesn't." Akane fist is clenched and her bangs cover her eyes. She continues not any more or any less sweetly. "After all, I'd be his if he wanted me."  
  
Shampoo hissed, "Ranma never choose you."  
  
"Wait Akane..," Ranma interjects.  
  
"Why wait if I'm not going anywhere?" she says lifting her head. Her statement seemed to imply double meaning. Her fist had loosened like she was being freed from an invisible chain. As if on command, the wind tossles her hair and reveals smiling eyes that matched her mouth. Both are a bit too curved all the way around.   
  
Ranma doesn't take this as a sign that she is happy. Under normal circumstances, given that he was wearing Shampoo as a second skin and also what he had just said and... well... he knew would be walking a tight rope and skating on thin ice ready to plunge into a terrible abyss. Akane didn't mallet him yet, but she could any minute. He had seen her pull stunts like this before. She pretended to not care at all and then, WHACK, he'da bought a one way ticket to the outer hemisphere. Ranma knew he would have to tread softly. Trying to pull Shampoo off, he was desperately searching for something to say. The right words to say. He had to say something right?   
  
Akane, though is the one to speak.  
  
"I only came back because I wanted hear what Ryoga had to say. It seemed important," she explains matteroffactly. Ryoga's eyes light up, overtaking a bit of the anxiety he felt.   
  
"How long were you standing there?" Ranma asks hoping that she was around long enough to hear some of Ryoga's antics.  
  
Ryoga looks at Akane curious for her response as well. What if she had heard what he said. About him liking her, naming their supposed children after Ranma, and God no, not about him being P-chan.  
  
"Long enough to know how you feel." Akane replies.  
  
"I didn't mean that, Akane." He is quick to clarify.  
  
"Then you DO like me?" she asks curious. Shampoo, angry at such a ridiculous notion latches on tighter.  
  
"No, I mean yes.. I mean no... I mean.. I mean... " Ranma does what is instinctual when in danger. He raises his arm to shield himself from an oncoming blow. He waits.  
  
No blow, not hit, not even a flaring aura?   
  
When he realizes that no mallet, punch, or other violent physical attack is on its way, he emerges slowly from behind his arm.  
  
"I don't need any explanations, Ranma" she says almost cheerfully.   
  
"So you're not mad?" he asks more relaxed letting his arm down slowly.  
  
"No," she says, "Why would I be mad?" She is still smiling. All features U shaped. "Is that all?" she asks, as if he had spent her time stating the obvious.  
  
Ranma is not really sure what to make of the situation. Akane usually hit him by now, giving him a good reason to be angry with her. But things were a little different, weird even. Ranma is almost at a complete loss for words.   
  
"Uh... I guess" he finally says.  
  
Akane nods at him, dismissing herself from the conversation. She, still smiling, turns to Ryoga. "Let's go." she says grabbing him by the hand.  
  
"OK" he replies, willingly being dragged off..  
  
"Hey" Ranma says chasing after Ryoga. He finally manages to pull Shampoo off of him. "I thought we were in the middle of something."  
  
"I forgive you Ranma." Ryoga says waving.   
  
Ranma was ready to follow when he heard Ryoga's fading voice, "Don't forget our deal." He froze in his steps, his pride to strong to allow him to pursue. Ranma turns around more irritated and says, "Yeah, well, who needs 'em anyway. Stupid Akane."  
  
His eyes meet a couple of other Nermian weirdoes. He backs away. Everyone is looking at him strangely. Ranma stares back at them blankly.   
  
"What?" he asks tending to something that had been irritating him for a while. He was trying to adjust an uncomfortable strap... _Strap? _his mind asks in a panicked state. He looks down and realizes how utterly ridiculous he looks with a female bottom and a T tied showing off his "midriff."   
  
There is a flash.   
  
"It's your fashion sense" Nabiki says behind the lens of a camera. A couple more shots are fired. "Stunning."  
  
He undoes the knot in a rush to cover himself more fully. He is ready to kill Nabiki.  
  
Soun jumps in, more concerned about Ranma's last statement than his attire. It's a dramatic scene, a stream of tears runs down his face steadily as he cries out to the boy, "Ranma how could you betray my Akane" Ranma backs away from him trying to explain. A strong hand grips his shoulder. He looks back to see another brooding figure. "I'm ashamed to call you my son." Genma says referring to Shampoo being next to him. "You need more discipline!" He slaps the boy on the back and sends him flying towards the water.  
  
He doesn't quite make it to the water, but bounces a couple of times on the sand. "This ain't no day at the beach," he thinks to himself after getting up from the hard landing.  
  
  
end chapter 1  


**Author's Notes**  
  
Story Directions Editing stuff  
  
I edited twice. Added some things, changed some things. Still may need more editing, and I haven't started the next chapter yet.  
  
Only god knows where I will take the story next.  
  
The story as a whole, I don't see it being more than 3 chapters, It will be 4 tops, think it will be 2, but the absolute cap will be at 5 chapters, excluding the prologue and epilogue (if any). That all summed up is to say, I don't know.  
  
If I think things are too crowded in Chapter 1, I may break it up.  
  


Go ahead and review! (I think I sounded like an ogre before). I haven't allowed any anon reviews because I believe everyone should stand by what they say. I by no means think anyone should be dishonest. Lay down your opinion or any advice you think will be useful. If you don't have a free fanfiction.net account, you can e-mail me and tell me what you think. Check my profile.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Sun Block

  


** Ain't No Day At The Beach**  
  
by Zukone  
  
  
Take a dip, Stick  
Who cares, you already know.  
  
  


**Chapter 2 **  
  
**Sun Block**  
  
  
Sailing through the air he thinks it's not such a bad idea. He IS wearing women's clothing. Even still, his body flinches at the thought of cold water and another transformation. At least one thing could go his way today.   
  
Ranma doesn't quite make it to the water, however. Instead, he bounces a couple of times on the sand and stops a few inches from where the waves of water end. "_This ain't no day at the beach_ " he thinks to himself. He crawls forward, reaching towards the waves of water that beckon him.   
  
Before anybody can get a good look at the flying person, he should at least be the right gender. He is determined that cold water will be his friend today. It will save him from embarrassment instead of causing it this time. No one should ever have to suffer seeing a man in a bikini bottom.  
  
A shadow is cast on his face. He slowly lifts his head and then prays to God.  
  
"Ranma Saotome..." he hears. Ranma prays harder. "Please God anyone but him."  
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryoga asks.  
  
"Anywhere where we can be alone." Akane says.  
  
Ryoga blushes deeply. "I.. uh. don't know where." Around them are crowds of people. The beach is a busy place. The sand is full of children at play, families gathered together for outings, and women laying out to get some color on their skin. Fathers watch their children enter the water and mothers diligently put sunscreen on their kids. Everyone looks so happy. Ryoga looks happy too.  
  
"Why don't you try leading" Akane suggests.  
  
"Me?" Ryoga asks, pointing to himself in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, you're good at finding hard to reach places."  
  
"That's a nice way of saying that I get lost good." Ryoga smirks.  
  
Akane nods and chuckles, "it comes in handy sometimes."  
  
Ryoga looks at Akane, his eyes glazed over with gratitude. To think that his knack for getting lost would be an asset at such a time. "OK" Ryoga says. He grabs Akane by the hand and heads furiously to wherever his destination is.  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
"Your choice of attire is quite strange." the voice declares. "Probably the result of your foul sorcery. Where hast thou hidden the pig tailed goddess and the fair Akane!" Ranma's world shatters as everyone on the beach eyes' fix on the scene that's about to unfold.  
  
"shhhhhhhhh! Just move." Ranma motions for Kuno to shut up. Kuno peers at him and then points at him sharply.   
  
"What's your secret!"   
  
"What secret!?!"  
  
"You know what I mean. Akane, the pig tailed goddess."  
  
"Oh that. It's what I wear. How should I know? I don't have time for this. Outta the way!" Ranma demands before frog leaping him, smushing his face into the sand and then splashing into the water. Ranma emerges female.  
  
"Ah, that's much better." she says relieved.   
  
Kuno's head pops up from the ground. "What's this I hear. Could it be that my beautiful nymph has returned to me."  
  
"Just leave me alone already will ya." Ranma shouts out wondering where Kuno comes up with this stuff .  
  
"Please." Kuno kneels on one knee in front of Ranma. "Grace me with your presence on a lovely afternoon stroll at the beach."  
  
"NO." Ranma says definitively before storming off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
Ryoga slows down to take a breath. Akane does the same.  
  
"OK, I think we ran far enough." Ryoga says catching his breath finally. "Now let's see where we are." he says lifting his head up.  
  
Akane's face is fixed on her surroundings. They were at a crowded beach  
  
Ryoga takes a look around and immediately turns to Akane. "Sorry Akane, We'll try again." He grabs her hand and sets off more furiously, leaving the crowded beach behind.  
  
"Ok" She replies as he half drags her away. Akane just barely caught a glimpse at Ranma who was storming up the beach mumbling something to herself.  
  
"Third time's a charm right, Akane?"  
  
"Right" she says as they head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
_ "_Boy that stupid Kuno and His big FAT mouth. I woulda been all right if he hadna yelled so loud. Thank God I changed soon after. I just hope people didn't get a good look at me_._ " Ranma complains to himself.  
  
"Hey it's the red head girl." a wiry boy comments. "Wasn't your hair black just a moment ago. You looked all boxy and weird for a second. Thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But that couldn't be, right."  
  
Ranma looks at him. "It's so hot out here: it must have been a mirage." she says. A weak smile is on her face as she explains.  
  
"Yeah you're too pretty to look that ugly. Say. Why don't you take off that shirt. Must be bothering you. Besides, if you take it off, I wouldn''t get confused at all."  
  
Ranma sends him flying. "Pervert"  
  
Someone applauds. "Well done my beauty. Well done."  
  
"You again." Ranma asks more annoyed than surprised. "I thought I lost you."   
  
"I won't relent," Kuno states dramatically, "until you accept my offer."  
  
"Che, whatever" Ranma says rolling her eyes.  
  
"You won't regret it my lovely." Kuno says.  
  
"I'm regretting it already" Ranma replies. "It's so hot out here" she says fanning her self. "I could really go for something cold to drink."  
  
"Consider it done" Kuno says, cash in hand and ready to please. "Is there anything else that you will require?"  
  
"_Awe, well, why not._ " Ranma thinks before spewing out her order, "I'll have ice cream... and a cheese burger. No pickles. Get me some french fries while you're at it."  
  
"_If I have to endure his presence, I might as well get something out of it." _Ranma thought.  
  
"Will mi lady like to accompany me" Kuno holds out his arm for her to get a hold of it.  
  
"Well, we're walkin' that way aren't we?"  
  
"Right right" Kuno says withdrawing his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
"OKay Okay. This is the eleventh time. It's gotta be right." Ryoga looks up and is devastated. They were in a crowded area, the commercial section of the beach.  
  
"Well at least we can get something to eat." Akane smiles at Ryoga, somehow making everything right. She was that kind of person. She made everything all right.   
  
Ryoga laughs. "_It's appropriate isn't it. She made a joke so laugh idiot._" he tells himself. It took him a while to respond to her so it seemed a little out of place.  
  
Just then Ranma comes out of a store right in front of them. She seemed to be in a jolly mood sporting a new outfit and carrying a tower of ice cream scoops on a cone. She licks the ice cream shamelessly ignoring Kuno who is carrying a huge pile stuffed animals, toys, food and clothing that block his vision.  
  
Ranma continues to walk on and passes right by them oblivious to their presence. Kuno follows and leaving a trail of boardwalk carnival crap behind him.  
  
They both follow with their heads in disbelief as Ranma goes on and walks some distance away.  
  
"Akane..." Ryoga asks.  
  
"Let's just head back to the beach" Akane suggests trying to forget all about Ranma.  
  
Ryoga nods and lays out his hand for her to grab and smiles warmly. She grabs hold and he determined as ever, declares, "If it's the last thing I do, Akane, I'll get you there!" he starts running .  
  
After hearing that loud declaration, Ranma turns around. She sees Ryoga grabbing Akane's hand and dragging her off somewhere. She has a smile on her face. A spiral of thoughts take over as she watches them leave. Stupid. Why'd Akane have to be so stupid? Doesn't she know that Ryoga will get her lost for days, weeks, maybe months? What was she thinking? Ranma is almost ready to go after them but his thoughts press onwards bringing his feet to a halt. He remembers the deal. He remembers what Akane said. She came back because of Ryoga, not him. Maybe Akane wants to get lost. But that doesn't make sense. Unless...  
  
Ranma is paralyzed. The ice cream starts to melt in the hot sun and some drops drip onto the ground.  
  
Why was she letting it happen?  
  
A scoop of ice cream falls on the floor.  
  
Everything seems like it's slipping from her fingers. Uncontrollably.  
  
Why?  
  
More icecream dribbles down.  
  
The spiral becomes a whirlwind. "Why?"  
  
Another scoop falls.  
  
Ranma's mind starts to scream, "Why?... Why?....Why?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Kuno asks, setting the stuff aside and showing Ranma that she had dropped her ice cream on the floor.  
  
"Huh.. oh... it's nothing." she says shoving the messy cone into Kuno's hand. She wipes her hand off.  
  
Kuno looks at the direction that Ranma had been staring and sees Akane fleeing the scene. He looks back at Ranma. "It's Akane isn't it" Kuno drops the sticky cone and wipes his hands as well.  
  
Ranma stares at Kuno nervously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"So it is isn't it?" Kuno closes his eyes as an overwhelming sense of understanding flushes over his face. He puts a comforting hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You don't have to pretend anymore." Ranma looks up at Kuno, surprised to see him this way. He did help him regain his senses. Maybe Kuno knew a lot more than he let on.   
  
"You're afraid that I love her more than you aren't you."  
  
Ranma face faults.   
  
"No I'm not afraid of that!" she bites back. "I'm not interested in you! When are you gonna get that through that thick skull of yours?"  
  
Passionately Kuno presses on, "What has Ranma Saotome done to you that you would deny your inner most feelings for me, upper class man Kuno, the legendary blue thunder of Furinken High."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Ranma hasn't done any... thing... to ... me." Ranma grins.   
  
"Oh Kuno!" Ranma says devastated. A floodgate of tears threaten to pour out from her eyes.   
  
"Pig tailed goddess?" he asks concerned.  
  
"I don't know if I should even say it."  
  
"Speak. Speak. Pour out your heart to me." Kuno says. Emotionally charged, he grabs her hands and looks into her eyes intensely.  
  
Ranma, jolts her head feigning it as shyness. Ranma almost vomits. She takes a deep breath and turns towards him dramatically saying, "You...You're right."  
  
"I was?"   
  
"Yes, yes you were."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the curse."  
  
"Of course. That foul Saotome."  
  
"But it's not what you think"  
  
"It's not, but I thought it was."  
  
"Well it is, but it isn't."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Just let me finish!" she snaps.. "ehem.. I mean how will you know what I mean unless I tell you." She says more sweetly  
  
"Forgive my trespass. Do continue."  
  
Ranma reaches up reluctantly and begins telling the story to Kuno, whispering it in his ear.  
  
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
Akane laughs hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny"  
  
"Look around." Akane says. "We're lost and there's no one in sight."  
  
Ryoga looked around. She was right. They were on some abandoned part of the commercialized beach property. They're were leafy green plants all over the place and some palm trees. He fights the instinct to yell out , "where on earth am I now!" instead he laughs right on cue this time.   
  
"It is kinda funny." Ryoga admits. "We spent all that time trying to find a nice quite place, didn't find it, and when we're ready to head back, we find it"   
  
Ryoga sighs after giving it more thought. "That's the story of my life." That line had come out a little more depressed than he wanted.  
  
Akane's smile turns into a slight frown. "Sorry."  
  
Ryoga looks back at her. "For what?"  
  
"I didn't really think of it that way..."   
  
"Oh.. Oh .. don't worry about it Akane. We're here now aren't we. It's a nice place. We're near water so I am sure we are not too far off from everyone else," he said making light of the situation.  
  
Akane smiled. Ryoga's heart almost melted. That was the "real" Akane. Through all his time as P-chan, he had gotten a chance to see how Akane was when she became herself. How she was when no one was around. He saw how kind hearted she was, how caring she was. True Akane could be tough at times but she was never mean to him. Sometimes Akane didn't look as pretty either, though he always thought she always looked great. He had gotten to know the real her and she was beautiful. Now he wanted to get to know the real her as Ryoga, not a P-chan, as Ryoga. He wanted to talk back to her and be kind to her the way she was to him, not just sit there gesticulating and at most giving some sort of pathetic squeal. And he wanted her to get to know the real him too.  
  
It frustrated him to know that they weren't even real friends. Not by his standards anyway. If they were friends, he would have told Akane about his curse a long time ago. He kept it from her to be able to stay close to her, but now it was the biggest thing blocking them from becoming true friends...   
  
_Friends? _he thought. He didn't want to just be friends.  
  
"Akane" Ryoga says.  
  
"Yes" Akane says. She had seemed to be be lost in thought too.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say~"  
  
"There you are!" A a hot tempered voice interrupts.  
  
Both of them look up puzzled. A spatula wielding girl with furrowed eyebrows declares, "I've been looking all over for you Ryoga! Hi Akane."  
  
"Ukyo, can't you see I'm busy." Ryoga says a bit miffed  
  
"Hi Ukyo. Welcome back"   
  
"Thanks." She says addressing Akane. "I'm busy too. Or do you think I have all the free time in the world to go and track you down? Boy and you guys didn't stop for rest either." she says.  
  
"How was your trip" Akane asks  
  
"How'd you find us?" Ryoga blurts out.  
  
"The trip went great. Thanks. And once I figured out that lost boy over here was in charge it was easy. All I had to do was go the opposite direction of all my instincts."  
  
"What's so important. What's the problem?" Akane asks.  
  
"My problem is that this idiot wrecked my okinami shop while he was hunting down Ranma this morning."   
  
"Oh" Akane says.  
  
"Well why don't you get Ranma to fix it up. He's free right now." Akane suggests.  
  
"Yeah he was there too." Ryoga quipped.  
  
"You were the one who destroyed my shop not Ranma."  
  
Ukyo explained. "Anyways, business was doing fine until the hut I was renting was destroyed. I would have gone on selling on the side, but I was told I couldn't in "unauthorized space". Turns out the only authorized spaces are the Tiki huts they rent out to merchants. Plus getting the hut destroyed by a bezerko wasn't in the insurance so I'm responsible for all the damages. "  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Akane asks.  
  
"Are you offering help?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"You don't really have to, but I'll take all the help I can get." Ukyo says. "This guy on the other hand... "  
  
"Alright alright I get the point." He says.  
  
"Well it's about time." Ukyo states.  
  
"I'll go on one condition."  
  
"Well what's that?," Ukyo asks curious..  
  
"That Akane doesn't go."  
  
"But we'll be done in less time if she helps."  
  
"It's OK Ryoga. I'll be fine. I can handle myself. Besides I want to help."  
  
"It's not that." Ryoga explains.  
  
"Then what is it?" Akane asks.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Ukyo echoes.  
  
"It was my mistake and my responsibility. I don't want you to have to pay for my actions."  
  
"But that's what friends do."  
  
_ Friends?... _"I'm not like Ranma..."   
  
Ukyo raises an eyebrow.  
  
"...at least, I don't want to be like him." Ryoga states firmly. "Maybe next time." he says a little softer. "This is important to me."  
  
Akane nods in agreement. "Since it's important to you."  
  
"Thanks, Akane"   
  
"All right lets go. The place isn't going to fix itself." Ukyo buts in.  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~   
"That couldn't be" Kuno says as he pulls away from Ranma.  
  
"Oh but it is. And there's more" Ranma continues with the story.  
  
"How shocking!" Kuno utters upon hearing more.  
  
Finally after many interruptions and unnecessary commentary from Kuno, the story is complete.  
  
"And that's why I and all the other girls are helplessly in love with Ranma Saotome."  
  
Kuno stares blankly.  
  
"Including Akane," Ranma adds.  
  
"But there has to be a way to free you." Kuno says ready to spring into action.  
  
"There is a way that I have heard of... If you are able to do this thing, all of the fiancees Ranma has acquired on his journeys will be yours..." Ranma says before turning away. He glances back and smirks when he sees Kuno's tongue dropped out of his mouth. "but..." Ranma warns.  
  
"Tell me." Kuno says exasperated  
  
" It's too dangerous Kuno." she says as her eyes dart about, "I don't want you to get hurt. It's better this way."  
  
"How can you say that! You'll do much better being mine. Nothing is too dangerous if it is for your freedom." Kuno restates.  
  
"Great" Ranma says losing all sense of concern, "This is what you'll have to do" Ranma whispers the rest in his ears.  
  
"That's all? But... that hardly seems dangerous"  
  
"Trust me, it is." Ranma starts to push Kuno away. "Well what are you waiting for. Get started. And remember if anyone finds out about me telling you this, you'll die."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a part of the curse. I'll die then so will you." Ranma says. " I gotta go. "  
  
"but wait."  
  
"er.. If we're seen together, people suspect something. I'll do my part, you do yours."  
  
"But Goddess.."  
  
"Bye!" Ranma states sending Kuno on his merry little way. "_ geeze he's hard to get rid of the nice way.... now to find some hot water._ "   
  
  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~   
Ryoga, bare backed, works up a sweat rethatching the roof from the outside. His shirt lays next to him cradling a borrowed bottle of sunscreen. "I'm almost done up here Ukyo."  
  
"You're doing a pretty good job considering."  
  
Ryoga pokes his head down to look at Ukyo curiously.  
  
"Considering that you don't know what you're doing"  
  
Ryoga flips down glad to be out of the hot sun and under the shade. "Hey it's pretty cool down here." He says, "I know how to fix roofs." he informs Ukyo. Given that he was forced to repair many places that he damaged, Ryoga knew a thing or two about construction. Thatched roofs were the easiest of all to repair.  
  
"Not about that. I'm talking about what you're doing with Akane."  
  
"That's none of your business!" Ryoga blurts out  
  
"You're right. None of my business." Ukyo says laying off the touchy subject. She already felt guilty for being so bossy earlier. Even though it didn't seem like it, she was glad he was helping out with the repairs. Even if he was the cause and she forced him to, he could have put up more of a fight.  
  
Ryoga lets out an I-thought-so grunt and goes back to repairing the roof from the underside. They work in silence for a few seconds.   
  
Ryoga glances at her sideways. "Um... Ukyo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean that I don't know what I'm doing... with Akane that is."  
  
Ukyo shakes her head, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just didn't think anyone knew what they were doing when it came to ...stuff like that"  
  
"That's it? No helpful advice? No pushing us together, or offering to distract Ranma? Nothing?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head.  
  
"I was surprised that you didn't let me stay with Akane earlier today. You do know that if I get Akane, Ranma becomes available." Ryoga joked.  
  
"I already thought about that. I also thought about the fact that I'll be blamed if you fail. Ranma might hate me forever if he found out I was a part of some 'plot' to ex Akane out of the picture."  
  
Ryoga nodded getting the point. "Smart Lady, but I don't think he really cares that much about her or about anybody for that matter. You'd do better to forget about him yourself."  
  
Ukyo shrugged. "I guess I am not as smart as that."  
  
"I just really hope this works out." He says.  
  
"Do you think Ranma is just gonna let it happen?"  
  
"I got him to agree to give me some time with Akane.  
  
"Got him to agree through a pride thing right." Ukyo asked.  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"Well what's your plan."  
  
Ryoga blushed furiously.  
  
"Well what is it?" she started teasing him.  
  
"I'm not saying."  
  
"Yes you will" she said poking him in the side. He giggles then shakes his head.  
  
Ukyo arches a brow as a wonderful idea pops into her head. "Oh I know how to get the information out of you." she says coyly. Suddenly she pounces him and starts tickling mercilessly. He busts out in thunderous laughter.  
  
"I'm.. haha HA.. still... hehe ahahaha... not... hehe AH HAH... saying. Bua hahaha"  
  
"Oh" She decides to rip off his shoe off and start tickling his foot.  
  
"Stop. Stop" Ryoga yells as he pounded in a laughing fit. "This is torture." he declares.  
  
"Well watcha expect honey. you're holding out on Ucchan here."  
  
"Fine" he says a tear riding from the side of his eye "you win. I give up." She stops and looks at him cautiously. She motions a threat to tickle more. "I promise" he assures her before she could get back to his foot..  
  
She finally releases him and he sprawls onto his back gasping for air.  
  
"Well what's the plan?"  
  
"You really wanna know huh?"  
  
Ukyo nods.  
  
"I guess it can't be helped" he says. He takes one final breath and shoots up. Sitting straight, he leans over quickly. He pecks Ukyo on the cheek startling her.  
  
Ukyo slowly touches her cheek in disbelief. Ryoga settled back into a comfortable sitting position. He gives a bashful smile when he sees her get slightly rosy.  
  
"Jerk!" she yells when she finally comes to. She angrily tosses a set of mini spatulas at Ryoga. Unprepared for the assault, Ryoga blocks them with his forearm.   
  
"That hurts" he says nursing his wound.  
  
"If you weren't going to tell me, you shoulda just made something up." she hollers. Ukyo pulls out the giant spatula furious.   
  
"That IS my plan." he cowers, still hurting from the first assault.  
  
"Wha..?" she says easing up her grip.  
  
"I said that's my plan. I'm not always good with words, especially around Akane, so I figured this was a good solution. "  
  
The bottom of Ukyo's spatula touched the ground. Her muscles eased up the rest of the way. "Oh," she breathes out.  
  
"Thank God I didn't kiss you on the lips."  
  
Ukyo's eyes widened as a thought came rushing to her head. _"Eh. He plans on kissing her on the LIPS!!!" _  
  
"... but that.." she pauses briefly trying to figure a way to explain her thoughts, "that..." she pauses again.  
  
"That'll let her know I feel about her."   
  
She nods slowly before going into speech. "Ryoga..." She says, still deliberating how she would give him advice without telling him what to do. If Ryoga planned on kissing Akane, things might not go as he planned.   
  
Suddenly it came to her. A story. She could come up with a story about her feelings. That way she wouldn't have to confront Ryoga directly.  
  
He looked at her perplexed.  
  
"There's a boy I like."  
  
Ryoga figured that Ukyo wanted him to listen to her story so he did his best. She already knew about his feelings so it was natural for her to want to share. "Ranma right?"  
  
Ukyo bobbed her head a little before continuing. "Like I said, there's a boy I like. I should say man because he's older now. I don't have to explain to you what it feels like to like someone. And I don't think I have to explain to you how happy it would make me if we could be together and he liked me the same way."  
  
Ryoga shakes his head. His assumption is correct.  
  
"But... If I could have him and he didn't like me.. if he can have a chance with someone he likes more than me... no, that's wrong. If he could have a chance with someone that he loves..." Ukyo breathed in and stared at Ryoga who was at her full attention. "I wouldn't want to be the worst friend in the world and stand in the way."  
  
"That's why you're not getting involved..." Ryoga concludes for her.  
  
"Well yes, but, what I'm trying to say is... I hope Akane likes you, I really do."  
  
Ryoga's face changes suddenly. He doesn't like where this seemed to be going.   
  
"And?" Ryoga asks wearily. Ukyo wants to say, "and if Akane doesn't like you, don't stand in the way." she wants to prepare him for heartbreak if it comes. For some oddball reason she wanted to protect him.  
  
"AAaand... I'm here for you if you need anything." Ukyo says with a weak smile. She had decided to retreat and not dash his hopes to pieces.  
  
Ryoga's face lightens up. "Thank you. Ukyo."  
  
"No problem." Ukyo says weakly.  
  
"Welp, I'm done here" Ryoga says. "Welcome back by the way. I should have said it earlier."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryoga heads out to find Akane. He turns back briefly and tosses a bottle of sunscreen at Ukyo, "Thank you, too."  
  
  


**Author's Notes**  
  
Story Directions Editing stuff  
  
I changed the font sizes and I need to do some editing. Editing means that some lines might change.   
  
Seems that transitions are kind of hard for me. They are rather choppy. And has anyone noticed, but this chapter is larger than the last. The dialogue makes it space out longer, so it isn't as long as it seems. I'll make up for it by making a shorter third chapter... maybe.  
  
I think I have a better idea of where the story wants to go. Aren't you happy for me?:)  
  
I went through and tried to make pronouns for Ranma match the actual gender he is at the actual times .I always think of Ranma as a guy so when he was in female form I kept using masculine pronouns to describe female ranma. I guess calling him a her and he a she when Ranma is in female form will help people visualize what is going on. I may have missed some here and there.  
  
Also I have decided to go with themes for my chapters   


I decided to have open reviews. Please leave a way to contact you for the reviews (email). If you don't want your email address known to all, send me an email after your anon review. I generally like to thank people for reviewing. Note that if you do not sign I can delete. Take that power away from me and sign.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: An Oasis is a Mirage

  


** Ain't No Day At The Beach**  
  
by Zukone  
  
  
  
Scrippity dip, and don't give a lick.  
Who cares, you already know.  
*note: not my favorite chapter but dont worry chapter 4 will be worse. It's a promise.*  
  
Oh yes and dedication primarily to Naso. Thanks Delerium's Hostage for the surprise review. Helped motivate me to post Chapter 3 on FF.net and start working on Chapter 4. Dedication also to Steve-0, Sa, Speed, Makotojs, Katchie, Bunny just for reviewing.  


**Chapter 3 **  
  
**An Oasis is a Mirage**  
  
  
Ranma kicks up sand as he wanders around. His brain is on overdrive. This whole staying away and not getting involved is way too taxing on the mind. He storms ahead trying to shake off some thoughts.   
  
*Oof.* He crashes into someone. His instinct, of course, is to blame the other person, so without even thinking twice, he lashes out verbally. "Hey watch where you're... going." Ranma, startled briefly, finally spits out an unwelcoming, "Oh, it's you." Just the person he was trying so hard to avoid.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane replies surprised.   
  
He nods. Ranma searches for any trace of the Lost Boy Blunder. Didn't want Ryoga blaming him for messing up his "groove." He doesn't see him around and figures Akane must have told him off or something. That's what he gets for trying to put the moves on her. He tried to warn Ryoga that Akane wasn't dating material. Oh well. He's probably running off somewhere whimpering with his spiral little tail between his legs. Ranma visibly revels in that thought.   
  
Ranma quickly jerks his head to the side when he realizes the amount of time he spent looking at Akane with such a dumb expression on his face. He was actually thinking of being nice to Akane before he comes to his senses. "I thought you were off with Ryoga somewhere." he quips still trying to be snide.   
  
"He had to go. Ukyo needed him so we didn't get a chance to talk."  
  
"Maybe his eyes finally sent the message to his brain and he realized just how uncute you are. Ukyo looks more like a girl than you ever will."  
  
Mallet in hand, she's swinging before he can process it. Ranma braces himself but with a smirk. He had anticipated the retaliation. A small part wanted it even. He didn't know exactly why he wanted it, but he did. He flinches.  
  
He feels a small tap from the mallet.   
_  
A tap?_   
  
It was almost even less than that. He looks and sees a calm smile on Akane's face. She's holding the mallet, but not threateningly. Her arms are crossed and the mallet hangs down from one of her hands almost playfully   
  
"That's what you expected me to do isn't it?" Akane winks.  
  
No that wasn't what he had expected. That wasn't what he had expected at all. "_Just great_," he thought, "_this is the second time I get to have a stupid look on my face in front of Akane._"  
  
"But harder" Akane elaborates as her face returns to the unreadable smile she had earlier..  
  
"No..." Ranma denies as a natural reflex. It was a good non-inciting comment. Thinking it over he mentally kicks himself. He missed a perfect opportunity to insult her. He should have said, "_Yeah that's exactly what I expect from a violent tomboy like you_."   
  
He tries to convince himself that he didn't say it because he valued his life, but he wasn't so sure that was it. He was more worried about something else. Ranma always knew that if he said something rude or crude Akane would hit him or react some typical self righteous Akane way. Right? ...Her reaction to his first insult along with that 'smile', if you could call it that, left way for a sliver of doubt.  
  
"Aren't you just a little bit mad?" he asks still trying to figure things out in his head.  
  
Akane shakes her head. "Maybe you don't think I'm cute. What can I do about that? It's not like that matters. And Ukyo... she is pretty."  
  
"Now wait. I didn't say that." Ranma tries to interrupt, confusion taken over by worry.  
  
"Her hair is longer than mine. I can see why you might say something like that." Akane says.   
  
"but, but.."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I disagree with you. I'm not ugly, and I don't look like a boy." she said firmly.  
  
"HAH" Ranma blurts out. She admitted it. She admitted that she didn't agree with him. That was kindof like an argument. Right? He decides it is and readies to retaliate.   
  
"_Your thighs are too thick, your built like a brick_" he thinks of saying, but he stops himself. It had been such a long time since he had used those lines in particular. They are old and tired. He can easily think of some fresh insults. She was using new weapons, that stupid emotionless smile for one, so he figures he should do the same thing. After some deliberation an idea pops into his head and he opens his mouth to really nail Akane. But he doesn't. Ryoga's words pour into his head, "Things are starting to change... she won't like you as a friend either."   
  
There is silence as that awkward outburst hung in the air. He doesn't really notice it.   
  
"_It's not a big deal_" Ranma tries to convince himself shrugging it off. It's not like he cared about that tomboy enough for it to matter. He finds himself lingering on this thought outloud. "Not even friends" he says in barely a whisper.  
  
"huh?" Akane asked confused.  
  
"Not even friends..." Ranma repeats scrambling to find an end to this sentence that will fit into their conversation.  
  
"Not even friends can take away someone's warped sense of self image." he blurts out sounding a little more sophisticated than he usually does. He did it. Somehow he did it. He recovered and he insulted her at the same time. It was almost typical of him. He applauds himself. One point for the macho man.  
  
Akane closes her eyes. "Ah." she says nodding. Ranma's face eases up. After all Akane almost found out that he actually cared... a little. Maybe. Even though he didn't. Anyway, she took it as a typical Ranma reply and she wasn't that mad so he was happy.   
  
"But.." she continues.   
  
"eh" Ranma utters. _There's more?_  
  
" I wouldn't take someone who thought of me that way as a friend."  
  
Ranma stares curious but not giving away of his real emotions. Why didn't she just hit him? That made better sense than talking. He understood that. He knew how to react to that. But this crap... he couldn't stand it. It was getting irritating.  
  
His mind strains. He couldn't think of anything to say except "Oh yeah". If he had thought harder or been less mentally drained he could have said. "Who'd want to be your friend anyway." or something to that effect. He saves himself the embarrassment of not being able to come up with an insult, as easy as they were for him to think up when it came to Akane, by shrugging his shoulders. It came off as if he were saying the same "whatever" type of message.  
  
"I wouldn't either," a male voice interrupts.  
  
"Ryoga," Ranma says flatly.  
  
"There you are." Akane bursts out pleasantly surprised. Almost too pleasant for Ranma's liking.  
  
"Sorry, Akane are you busy." he says arms still crossed.  
  
"Not really no."  
  
"Are you sure because what I want to say is very important and..." Ryoga continue flabbergasted, "it might take some time."  
  
"I'm sure. It's OK, I'm all yours."  
  
"Yeah don't let me keep you." Ranma tries to say nonchalantly but comes out with a hint of sarcasm. He murmurs something under his breath in a sing songy way as they turn away from him. He finally turns his back as he so often does when Akane got on his nerves. And she had been doing that a lot today. Out of earshot he mocks "It's OK,." while twisting his face in an exaggerated goo goo doll smile that made him sick. "I'm all yours."  
  
He continues a little big more exaggerated. "Oh thank you. thank you for saving me from that big bad Ranma. He's so evil. And you, you're perfect. It's not like you turn into a pig and take advantage of me. No, you would never do that. I'm sure Ranma would. He's such a pervert. Didn't you know that. He's just a half man half woman freak." he breaks off into normal speech. "I'll be glad when she finds out."  
  
He turns around again catching them a couple of moments before they walked out of sight. He studies her walk. She doesn't run, nor does she linger. Both of those are signs of emotions. He doesn't really see it that way. He just knows that how she walks bothers him. It wasn't like the smile, cold and distant. It was plain and simple and it annoyed him just as bad. She just doesn't care does she? She remains unaffected while he...   
  
The announcer blares over the speakers interrupting his thoughts. He looks up at the speakers as if it were something to see and not hear. He isn't so much interested in the message as much as he is distracted by it.   
  
"...In just one hour our daily beach volleyball tournament begins. A cash prize of 100 dollars to the runner up and our grand prize will include a cash prize of 200 dollars, accommodations at Sundown Hotel, dinner at their award winning restaurant, AAAAAAaaaaaaaaand a luxurious..."  
  
"Give me that.." another voice demands breaking him off. Audible grunts are heard in an obvious struggle for the microphone.  
  
"Who are you? You're not supposed to be in here." the announcer objects.   
  
Other beach goers join Ranma in staring at the speakers. They hear another grunt and then, "Hey give that back"   
  
The mike reverbs as it makes a thud sound. "Uh... Ouch. Hey, that hurt." The thud is heard again.   
  
"Now that that's taken care of. Is this thing on. Ehem.. Ehem. To him who is declared victorious in this tournament of champions will win as their prize a token of appreciation from the lovely Akane and/or the voluptuous redheaded blossom. These tokens, these simple yet glorious kisses, will be yours if you can defeat me. Try if you dare. As a gentleman I must accept your challenge, but be forewarned, you will be crushed. In the end I will collect the prize for myself. Thus saith Tatewake Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinken High"  
  
"Is he for real." a passerby says.   
  
"Its just a gimmick. No one does stuff like that anymore. This oughta be fun."   
  
"Yeah. Lets see if the chicks are worth it." with that both of the boys rush off to sign up for the tournament.  
  
Ranma's eyes are focussed on the sand, but he's seething in anger. His bad mood just got worse. How could Kuno get this wrong? One simple thing and he gets it wrong. "That idiot!," he finally explodes.   
  
Shampoo grabs a hold of him in the middle of his explosion. She was already diving before he yelled. "He gasps not expecting an attack. When he finally realizes what's going on he stares at her, clinging onto him for dear life. "Get off of me." he demands. Shampoo can't seem to understand this.  
  
"You caught me off guard earlier today. I was in the middle of a fight and you just showed up. Don't think anything's changed. I told you I never wanted to see you again and I still mean it. So just get lost." He tries to pry her off of him but that doesn't seem to work adding more anger to his already irate mood. She stays firmly attached. "If Ranma no want Shampoo, Ranma no be so easy catch."  
  
His temperature rises as she death grips him tighter. He's had enough. He flings her off kinda rough, but nothing she can't handle. "Keep your hands off me. Don't you get it Shampoo, I don't like you like that. I never did like you in that way, and you know what, I've grown to not like you at all."   
  
"Why Ranma say such things?" Shampoo asks confused. She tries to get closer.  
  
"You have to ask?" He yells back at her not having to reflect much about this thought. "If it wasn't for you..." He lingers. He had too much to say. The list was long. How many times had she put peoples lives in danger? How many times did she almost kill him or Akane to get what she wanted. How many times did she mess with his family or Akane's family. It all culminated in the day of his wedding. His failed wedding . How could that homicidal freak stand there and just say "Why Ranma say such things" so nonchalantly. He holds his tongue. _"I'm in a bad mood. I just need to calm down."_ he tells himself.   
  
"Shampoo say she sorry"  
  
The final straw is broken when he hears that phony apology. "If it wasn't for you I'd be so much happier. You and Ukyo and probably a whole lot of other people. But mainly you and Ukyo. And more You than Ukyo." He smiles. As fake as it is. He was trying to imitate that smile on Akane's face. It irritated him when she did it to him so it probably worked for everyone.  
  
Shampoo stares at him in disbelief. Everything she's ever done was for him. Everything she's ever known. Why is he doing this to her. It had already been a year. A whole year and still he wasn't letting her forget her mistake. It had been too long since she's had a good quality latch onto him. And still he was depriving her. She knew what was stopping him... But Akane didn't love him, not like she did. If she could get him to see that then he'd be able to move on.  
_  
"Akane will never love you like I do_." she thinks in Chinese. She translates it. She goes for it.   
  
"Akane no love you." she says, but she couldn't bring herself to finish. He was still so mad at her. But she has to. He has to know. "Akane no love you," she said again.   
  
Ranma gapes at her in a sort of trance unsure of where that comment came from. He cuts a look at her letting her know that he didn't understand what the heck she was talking about. Shampoo tries again a little more rushed, "_Akane's love for you is hate compared to my love._ " It made perfect sense to her and she comes out with it as easy as she can translate it. She says, "Akane hate you, not like my love"  
  
Ranma's eyes close, his hands trembling with rage. "Akane hates me, huh" he repeats to himself, anger boiling over to maximum. He figures that he had tolerated enough.   
  
"Well" he sighs. "Thanks for the revelation. I have one for you too. I. Hate. You." he says without faltering.   
  
He pauses.. " no no no," he says slowing down and with big gestures. "let me speak so you can understand," He looks at her dead on and enunciates for her in case she wouldn't understand. "Ranma. Hate. Shampoo."   
  
Shampoo is stunned, but Ranma keeps on. "Does that make sense to you because I'll say it again if it doesn't? I'll learn it in chinese too so they'll be no communication problems."  
  
Shampoo slaps Ranma instantly regretting it.   
  
"My my. And here I though Akane was the violent one?" Ranma says sarcastically ready to pour on more.   
  
"Shampoo sorry" She says lightly. She reaches out to where she slapped him. He jerks his head away making it clear that he didn't want her to touch him. Shampoo withdraws her hand and backs away slowly. She crossed the line... the line behind the line she's always crossed before. She runs away.  
  
"Humph" Ranma really didn't care about being hard on her. She had no right, absolutely NO RIGHT to speak for Akane. They weren't even talking about her. He was talking about him being left alone. About them, Shampoo and Ukyo, trying to kill people at his wedding. Failed wedding. If it weren't for them his life wouldn't be as complicated. He sighed. Breaking through the anger he thinks about how Akane had made his life complicated even from the beginning. He smiles. He didn't mind that so much. It was different.   
  
His brief sense of happiness was cut short when he thought about the situation. His mind twirled around to what Shampoo said. The sernity washes off his face and he is full of rage again. OK so Akane did have a lot to do with his anger. What a stupid claim though. So what if Akane didn't love him. So what. He could live with that. That didn't mean she hated him, that she didn't like him.   
  
He could take the first part, maybe, but not the second part. It was really painful to hear those words. "Akane hates you." He just couldn't take that. So he did the only thing he knew how to do that would do some damage. He made the girl angry. He didn't think it was the greatest solution in the world, but she threw it in his face first. The irony of it all. Shampoo didn't hit him as often as Akane but she sure got mad when he told her he hated her. She reacted just like he did. The situations were a little different. Shampoo was in love, or obsessed, with him. And he.. well it was different with Akane. He "almost" thought of her as a friend. Still... it affected him.  
  
Ranma ponders for a moment. His eyes light up. It was the perfect plan. The fool proof plan to get some normalcy in his life. Well as normal as it gets for him anyway.   
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
"How did the repairs go"  
  
"Fast"  
  
"You were gone for two hours."  
  
"Really? Oh I hadn't noticed."  
  
"I'm glad it went by fast for you. It's like they say, time flies when you're having fun."  
  
"Yeah" Ryoga confirms.   
  
As much as he loves Akane, he is not having fun. It was like this all the time. How is this moment different from any other. Why did he feel like every moment he spent with her was like an eternity. Excruciating eternity. Not because it was so bad, but because of the lie and because he's never told her how he felt. This, the burden he always chose to bear. Still chooses. And it still feels like agony riding on its forever horse. Right on cue... the silence.  
  
Akane fiddles with her thumbs. He sits there quietly.  
  
"The sun's nice" Akane points.  
  
Ryoga nods. "The orange color is nice."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Akane smiles. Ryoga smiles. They sit there quietly.   
  
"_It doesn't have to be this way!_" he yells inwardly.  
  
"Uh" they both started.  
  
"You go first" Ryoga says glad to have a scapegoat.  
  
"No you go. You're the one that had to tell me something important."  
  
Ryoga stares at her for a brief time. It is the Now or Never moment between them. Something always got in the way usually. Actually Ranma always got in the way. They made a deal though. As if Ranma could be trusted to keep a deal. Ryoga takes a good look around. He sighs. It is just as he fears. He doesn't see Ranma or sense him anywhere. "_Ranma isn't around to mess things up. More importantly, you can blame him if this goes wrong_." he tells himself.  
  
The plan is in effect. He inches forward and as he usually does, straining, unsure of himself. he fights it- the urge to turn around and poke holes in the nearest thing, laughing hysterically. the urge to just forget it all and resign himself to this awful untrue friendship. A friendship forged solely on the basis of him getting Akane. A friendship based on deceit and lies, a God awful friendship where he couldn't even confess his Jusenkyo curse, that he was her beloved pet pig P-chan. And he could never admit that because he knew it would end everything. If he did, it would be him instead of Ranma who couldn't have Akane, not even as a friend.  
  
As he inched closer his thoughts raced in his head, "Get Akane, Get cured, keep Akane. Don't tell Akane about P-chan. Just get Akane, get cured, keep Akane. Forget about confessing anything."  
  
He is close enough. So close he can taste it. Both of their heads are at a slant. He knows what she's thinking. She thinks that he's coming in closer to whisper something to her. This thing that he wanted to confess to her. He's not so innocent. His fang shows a little more as he smirks. His lips are ready. This time he's ready for it.   
  
"Don't you want it to be perfect?" Ryoga hears. The scene has changed. There's a cheerful little kid playing in the water.   
  
"How.. huh..WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!" Ryoga yells out frustrated.  
  
The kid doesn't react to him.  
  
"Did you hear me. I have something very important to do. I need to get to.. Awwwe I don't even know where I was."  
  
"I want it to be perfect." the kid says solemly. Ryoga looks at him curiously. There are two fangs hanging precariously from either side of his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The kid doesn't react.  
  
"Well at least tell me what your talking about because you don't make any sense."  
  
"Love" he says. His mood picks up again.  
  
"huh"  
  
"I was talking about love."  
  
"So you CAN hear me."  
  
"Why don't you come in the water Mr."  
  
"Ryoga shakes his head vehemently"  
  
The kid slumps his shoulders visibly upset. He starts heading out of the water.  
  
Ryoga starts off apologetically. "I'm sorry I can't. Even if I wanted to..."  
  
The kid doesn't seem to accept this as an answer  
  
"Look..." Ryoga says more firmly, "I don't like getting wet."  
  
The kid grins as he drags something out of the pool of water. he splashes Ryoga with a bucket full of cold water.  
  
"If you were already wet it wouldn't matter." The kid runs along the edge of the water splashing all the way.  
  
"Why you little.." He shouts chasing after the boy. The boy laughs squeels in playful delight. Ryoga splashes behind him and grabs him. The boy is having too much fun struggling to get free. Ryoga finally rests him under his shoulder.   
  
"Eheeee" the boy lets out a final tease.  
  
"What's so funny, huh?" Ryoga said to him tickling him. The kid giggles innocently in response. Tickling could be used as torture. He learned that from Ukyo. At least the water feels good. He can forgive the kid for splashing him with... cold... water. He drops the kid who belly flops painfully onto the water. He looks at his hands. The kid lifts his head.  
  
"Do you get me now?" the boy says.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Don't you do anything stupid, K?" The kid instructs. He turns his head and blushes a little. "Cuz I want it to be perfect."  
  
Ryoga looks around. There's no one around besides them two. It's just a pool of water, a few palm trees, and fresh leafy greens. Far off from there in every direction is sand. Sand sand and more sand. "Oh I get it now." he says skeptical.  
  
"But you know what? You need to grow up and realize something." Ryoga scowls at him. The kid looks at him curiously. "An oasis is a MIRAGE!" he yells angry while slamming his fist down into the water.  
  
The kid flinches. Water splashes everywhere.   
  
His lips are close to Akane and he's more ready than before. He's fully committed to this kiss.   
  
Victory. Is. His.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Notes**  
  
Story Directions Editing stuff  
  
  
Oh yeah.. there are a ton of errors care of laziness and not seeing.Whatever. So long as you don't blame it on miseduction and plain not knowing. heh heh *grins sheepishly*   
  
I experimented with this chapter because... I felt like it. Do they work?   
(yeah they might not but I'll keep it in because I am lazy)  


Misc.  
Give me money or...  
  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Heat Beat, Sun Burnt

Ain't No Day At The Beach  
  
by Zukone  
  
  
  
Tickety tot  
  
Who cares, you already know.  
  
1. Wee heee. I got my first flame from Brandon, maybe Alex. Both of you, thank you and thank you. Thank you both for reading. I think if I managed to get two people upset then I was heading in the right direction.   
  
2. I will dedicate this chapter to Naso, Delerium's Hostage, and Kara-Kun. Naso and Delerium's Hostage for the inspiration to keep writing. and Kara- Kun for her fun entry.  
  
3. I invite you to read my SHORT, and I do mean SHORT parody, "The Magical Girl Incident"  
  
4. Oh and here I start this chapter not answering the question of, "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Heat Beat, Sun Burnt  
  
"Once again the only scorer for this round, Ranma Saotome." The announcer shouts out. Ranma busies himself with a peace sign graciously accepting the praise.  
  
Nabiki looks down at a piece of paper and then up at the lineup. "Hmm this could be a problem."  
  
"What is?" Akane replies looking up at the scoreboard.  
  
"I thought for sure you would be in the tournament. If not you, at least Ryoga." she continues murmering more to herself. "That would have dispersed some of the bets. Ranma always looks kinda pathetic after one of you has whalluped him."  
  
"Ugg" Akane said disgusted. "For your information, I didn't join because this tournament has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Hello, Akane, the winner is gonna try to kiss you.. Well.. you or Ranma."  
  
Akane shrugs her shoulders. "So."  
  
"What if Ranma wins?" she asks. Akane doesn't say anything in reply. Sure she has Akane's number, Nabiki eggs on, "Then he would have to kiss you."  
  
"He is probably going to win which is why I'm not worried." she replies.  
  
"So you want him to kiss you?" Nabiki asks curious. The kind of curious she is when she knows she can make a profit off of some new information.  
  
Akane sighs, tired of the harrassment. "Hardly. First of all, even if I wanted it, which I don't, he's not going to kiss me. Second of all, he has an easy out. He can kiss himself." Akane replies nonchalantly.  
  
Nabiki deflates a little. "Aren't you supposed to be angry. You know the whole, 'how dare they fight to kiss me thing.' There's a rythm to these things Akane. I hope you are aware that you are messing it up thereby messing any plans I could make."  
  
"Rythms hmm. I wouldn't call it rythms. I'd call it circles and when you go in circles you're not going anywh..."  
  
"yeah yeah. I have a serious problem on my hands and you're not being helpful. Almost everyone bet for Ranma." she says as she stares intensely at the line up. "He's headed for the semi-finals soon. Kuno's his match, an easy win for him. He's sure to go to the finals. Right now, some unknown named Spike is up against the anonymous everyone calls the Mystery Man. That's easy to call. They are both good but Mystery Man will probably win and also make it to the finals. As good as that mystery guy is, I am sure he's not as good as Ranma. Ranma wins. I lose money. Not good..."   
  
Nabiki pauses and thinks to herself. "Well at least if Ranma wins I can con him out of his prize money. I have that picture of him." Nabiki sighs. "I wanted to use that in a real emergency. If he wins I can also profit from the kiss thing whether or not it happens. The whole awkward scene might be worth losing a couple of bucks."  
  
"I guess nothing can be done." Nabiki resigns, "Ranma will be the winner."  
  
"Don't be rediculous. I am destined to win." Kuno says squinting an angry gaze at the lineup. He somehow had managed to squeeze inbetween the two sisters. Glaring forward has if the object of his hatred were there in front of him, he continues his proclemation, "I shall smite thee enslaver of women." he strikes forward, his kedo sword slashing Ranma Saotome's name off the lineup board.   
  
Nabiki smiles and then grabs Kuno by the arm. "What is it Tendo, Nabiki?"  
  
"Oh.. just destiny." She says as she drags him off into the crowd.  
  
----  
  
A beach blond boy steps into the Volley court and greets his opponent. He looks like a typical beacher showing off his tan. He went bare-backed and wore long shorts past his knees. His sandles carried the rest of his outfit.  
  
"Congrats on getting this far in the game," Spike boasts to Mystery Man who looks at him curious, "but there's no way that I am gonna let you win. That prize is mine."  
  
"Typical." the mystery man thinks to himself. Unlike his opponent he seems more modest and reserved. He keeps his peace and doesn't say anything. He too wore long beach shorts, dark blue and a light polo type shirt neatly tucked into them. His hair was almost shorn in the back but the front of his hair poked out and covered his eyes messily. he held his head in such a way that no one would be able to get a good glimpse at his face.  
  
"Acknowledge me when I talk and don't be so arrogant.!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Now I wont feel so bad when I ground you." Spike goes to his mark with the volleyball in hand. The ref blows the whistle and Spike serves. The ball whirls over the net lands in the sand.   
  
The Mystery Man had not budged an inch. He looks at the ball in a deep concentration.  
  
"What an AMAZING display by Spike." One of the announcer buzzes, "I could barely see the ball myself. It looks like its left the competition stunned."  
  
Akane staring at the competition. "Thats strange. It looks like Spike is playing better than before.  
  
"I think that guy got him angry." Nabiki says next to her having had just returned from her excersion.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't showing his true ability until now." she states kinda worried.  
  
"Maybe, doesn't matter. He's still not good enough to beat Ranma as far as I can tell."  
  
"Should I?". . Mystery Man asks himself. "He's good... If things go like this, he'll score more points easily. Should I... even give it any effort?"  
  
Spike grins as the ball gets passed back to him. "That's nothing folks. I shouldn't even waste this stuff on him." Spike decides to serve the ball regular. Mystery Man runs under it and pops it over with a smooth and easy return. Spike hits it back harder. The mystery man returns. Spike hits it harder and angled. The mystery man gets to it in barely enough time, but sails it over again. The volley continues.  
  
"It looks like they are doing a good job of volleying the ball bouncing back at eachother." the announcer comments. "MM's returns are surpisingly simple. Almost as if that is all he could do. He might be struggling with Spikes more aggresive returns. SCORE! Spike scores with a fast moving ball.   
  
"I think you were right. I notice that he was using the right techniques for each, but they were a little off. He couldn't shake Spikes attack and tip things in his favor. While this stranger might know a thing or two about volleyball, he just cant hold up to all that power.   
  
"Definately a weakness he needs to work on. Spike is up to serve again. With the score 2-0."  
  
(time passes)  
  
"We're back after our mini break. Score 10-0 and its no Mystery for the Mystery man, he's lost the game. And while Mystery Man isn't sweating, its because he hasn't really been trying after Spike scored 7 consecutive points."   
  
"I agree. Mystery Man knows he's lost and that has really affected the amount of effort he 's puting into the match. With the psychological victory in Spikes favor, I am surprised that Spike himself stayed so aggressive. He might have a personal grudge against the M M."  
  
"Well you remember before this match, it seemed that Mystery Man was a sure contendor for the finals. I don't think Spike liked the idea so much. I am pretty sure he wants the difference between their skill level to be known beyond a shadow of a doubt and he sure is proving it now. oh.. Spike looks like he's ready to serve."  
  
"The score is 10-0, the games mine" Spike exhales relieved. he throws the ball up in the air, sweat dripping down of the tip of his nose as he waits for the right time to jump and hit. He slaps the ball accross. M M waits patiently. The ball comes.   
  
Surprising everyone Mystery Man jumps into action and returns the ball hard. He sends it flying past Spike whose hands are still up in a ready position. It hits the sand just passed his feet. Spike looks down and stares at the ball.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA. This kids got some fight left in him." the anouncer blasts "Change of server for the first time in the game."   
  
"Too bad he didn't have that fight it in the beginning of the game. I doubt he will recover. In any case we might see some interesting rounds yet. The crowd is starting to return already. The score is 10-0 still."  
  
"Amazing.. just amazing"  
  
The Mystery Man serves. He lands the ball in the sand.  
  
"Holy Smokes. I didn't even see that. This is the first point scored by the Mystery Man. 10-1."  
  
"Wow things Are really getting interesting here. Mystery man seems like a different player. Spike is just as shocked as we are. I don't think he saw the ball either."  
  
As the announcers continue, Ranma glares from sidelines. Unlike everyone else, he did see the ball just then. He was off somewhere relaxing before his match when he had heard the commotion. People said that this kid returned and invisible ball. He knew better though. When he saw the ball, he knew then.   
  
He glares at the Mystery Man. Brown bang and short brown hair. He wasn't too tall, but he was kind of slender. The Mystery Man stops examining something strange in the air. He turns to look at Ranma and then looks away just as suddenly.  
  
"I knew it. He's a martial Artist." Ranma says to himself still staring at the player. The Anonymous player had his face turned from him.  
  
The boy serves again. The ball was slower this time. Spike returns. They volley. Ranma sits back and spectates a little more relaxed. It seems like a regular match again. The Mystery Man won the round.  
  
After a few more rounds Ranma gets bored and leaves. Spike had gotten a chance to serve and then scored one. That was all though. Mystery Man had control even though he was trailing. The score 11-8.  
  
After seeing ranma leaves, Double M sends a fast servel. It wasn't as hard as when he scored his first point, but he landed it in the sand anyway. He gives two more fast serves that all land without a rebound from Spike. He ties up the game 11-11.   
  
"No way I'mma let you win. I gotta win that prize. "  
  
The Mystery man lands three more balls. Spike looks deflated but picks himself up from the sand. Spike huffs. "Now I'll never get to kiss a girl." The Myster man stares at him blankly. "Kiss a girl?" he asks shocked.  
  
"Yeah that's one of the prizes. Kiss a goddess or something like that."  
  
"But that's not what it says in the brocure. It says cash prize, hotel, food reservations, and trophy. It didn't say anything about kissing a girl." Agitated, double M serves the last ball and sends it warp speed to the sand. He didn't pay too much attention to the fact that he won. He didn't even look like he was paying too much attention to the serve either.  
  
"Two girls" Spike sighs. He didn't even get a chance to dive for the ball. "And now I can't. Lucky you huh."  
  
He smirks. "The other girl's name was Akane right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I knew something was wierd.. I probably have to play differently in the final match against Ranma Saotome... that is if I want to win. If I can win. I need the money. and Akane involved in this... I might as well try my best. 2nd place isn't that bad." He Sighs.  
  
"This is going to be tougher than I thought." He heads past the crowd of girls trying to congratulate him.  
  
~~~oooo(_)~~~(_)oooo~~~  
  
"Akane. Ranma's up. Aren't you going to cheer for him." Nabiki shakes two pom pom in her hands.  
  
She rolls her eyes at Nabiki.  
  
Ranma's red as a lobster. "It's all 'Kane's fault. I didn't even remember to put sunbock on." he murmers to himself as he drudges over to the to the net. "At least this will be easy."   
  
"Psst. Ranma" Nabiki says motioning with her hand. He jogs over. "Make it fast."  
  
She whispers something in his ear. At first Ranma's face contorts sorta confused but as she continues his face changes over to indignation.   
  
"why that show off. That ain't nofin." he tells her as he runs back to his position  
  
Akane eyed nabiki curious.  
  
"Just wishing him luck." she says. "Good luck Ranma. I'll be rooting for you." she yells shaking her pom poms.  
  
Kuno won the toss and got to serve first. He steps to his position. "Ranma you curr. How dare you even try to face me." He glances over to Nabiki who motions for him to nix the speach. "Nevertheless, I shall smite thee." he adds in quick.  
  
Kuno serves. Ranma looks as relaxed as ever not even having his game face on. Akane and Nabiki look at Ranma as he lets the ball land. Ranma gives Nabiki the thumbs up. She looks to the side and then whistles innocently.  
  
Ranma lets two more balls land without giving any effort to get it at all. He yawns and covers his mouth showing everyone how bored he is as Kuno serves one more  
  
"What did you tell him." Akane asks matteroffactly.  
  
"nothing."  
  
"Nabiki"  
  
"Nothing. Just helped him with research on his upcoming opponent."  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
"Just said that everyone was impressed that he didn't even try to really score until he was down 10."  
  
Akane shakes her head.  
  
  
  
(time passes)  
  
The score is 12-0  
  
Ranma digs his feet into the sand, the only activity he's done up to this point. Nabiki sharpens her gaze  
  
"Yoo hooo" Nabiki calls out, Akane was missing. "Ranma-honey."  
  
"What do you want Nabiki."  
  
"Akane told me to tell you that if you don't play seriously you're gonna loose."  
  
"Against Kuno. yeah right" For that he let another ball fall to the sand. he stood their defiant. letting yet another ball hit the sand.  
  
The announcers were buzzing wondering if he wanted to win at all.   
  
Ranma finally stood there ready to play full force.  
  
  
  
Kuno, yells out, "Take this foul sorcerer" as he serves up his last ball. He then ripps his shorts off revealing a G-string. Ranma realed in horror. The ball comes sailing over over the net. Ranma rebounds quick enough to get under the ball.   
  
Nabiki, with more skill than any martial artist you could have known, throws a stuffed animal to the sand court.   
  
Ranma backs off when he sees the cute little "K.. K... K......AAAAATTTT"   
  
He hears the ball thud dully into the sand and realizes exactly what had just happened. He just lost to Kuno, to Tatewake Kuno, blue blunder of Furinken High. He tilts over in shock. Kuno is busy making victory proclemations.  
  
"Thanks for revealing the source of your power to me. blah blah blah.. blah blah blah blah"  
  
"Ranma is still in shock."  
  
Kuno continues and a man stops to listen to them. " One more person to defeat and then the lips of the bounteous beauty and the virtuous flower of Akane will be mine to savor."   
  
The man scowls angrily and limps off to the tables.  
  
Kuno's opponent steps forward wearing a somewhat shocked look on his face. Ranma is still on court frozen. Someone, a worker presumably, runs to tap him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir. You have to move. the new match is about to start."  
  
Ranma still in a state of shock says. "Yeah.. sure." and walks off the court robotically. He sits down. His plans went down the crapper.  
  
Akane came back with two drinks in her hand. She stands inbetween him and Nabiki. Here's that drink you ordered. Finally he unfreazes giving Nabiki a death gaze. he looks back at Akane who isn't even looking in his direction. He gets up and pretends to be concentrating on the game.   
  
Whoever won would get to kiss Akane. He sighs, relieved when he thinks about it some more. What was he so worried about. Akane wasn't going to let anyone kiss her. He laughed to himself. And if they tried they'd have to deal with him. Volleyball was one thing, fighting was another.  
  
There was a delay in the start of the event and the crowd started to wonder why. Two men who were talking to Kuno drag him away. the announcers speak appologetically "Sorry for the delay people. Tatewake Kuno is disqualified for assaulting beach personnel earlier today. The Anonymous, "Mystery Man" as we've called him, is the winner."   
  
The Mystery Man looked up and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself"  
  
"I'm glad I won." Double M tried to say as few words as possible.  
  
Another announcer scanning people in the audience. Spike grabbed the mike. "Are you gonna kiss the girls? and where are they?"  
  
The Mystery Man thought a minute. He looked over at Akane and Ranma with his hands crossed. He shook his head. "No. I forfiet that part of the prize."  
  
Spike jumped up and down. "That means we can kiss the girls right?"   
  
"We" the announcers asked.  
  
"The two semi finalists. The way I figure I get to kiss one and that other guy gets to kiss one."  
  
The announcer laughs, "Sounds fair to me."  
  
Spike runs to the net and scans for the girls.  
  
Ranma's cross expression changed over to a smirk. Akane looked at him.  
  
"Ya heard that Akane. The kisssy prize is mine."  
  
"What are you trying to say. You gonna kiss me?"  
  
"Hah" Ranma said in disbelief. how could she believe he would even thing of that. "Why would I even dream about kissing a macho chick like you."  
  
"Then why are you talking to me." she offered.  
  
Nabiki smiled at him and then accidentally spilled some water on him. transforming him.  
  
There you go, " Akane says cheerfully, "You can kiss yourself.  
  
This wasn't fair he thinks to himself. a guy grabbed him from behind. "You're mine." oohoho, this so wasn't fair. he elbowed the guy and he doubled over.   
  
"Fiesty" Spike said.  
  
"Akane." he says seething. How could she be so cold he thinks   
  
"I"  
  
She smiles and nods her head for him to continue.  
  
Ranma had thought it over earlier, about what she was going to say, and changed her mind. It didn't seem right even to her. But here Akane was, acting the same way. She was just sick of it. She hated her. This moment Ranma actually hated her. It would be easy to do it now.  
  
"I" Ranma utters. But still it wasn't. More silence.  
  
The Mystery Man shuffles over. Akane looked over at him and spoke materoffactly. "Spike already picked someone to kiss so that leaves me and since Ranma isn't going to kiss me..."  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it and by the looks of it neither could M m who's face was visibly red. "I uh... uh." MM started uncomfortably  
  
"It's OK. You don't have to. I am just thinking about my options and you're the best choice."  
  
Double M's looks at Ranma then at Akane. He sighs outwardly as if he understood and the redness fades away. He smiles warmly and as soft as a whisper he says. "Sure."  
  
"Akane..." Ranma begins through her teeth increasing the volume as he went"I absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt," and finally she yells the last part, "completely and utterly HATE YOU!"  
  
Everyone stops and looks over to the girls.  
  
Akane's bang covered her eyes for the second time that day. "Thank you." she can hear. It was barely audible. Akane tries to retain the coolness in her voice but it cracks before she could finish. "I just wanted to know how you... felt." She walkes away without saying another word, trying to retain some dignity.  
  
Ranma turns around pretending to be unaffected. Mystery Man gives her an angry side glance and then whacks him in the back tipping him forward straight into Spike's arms. "Jack@ss!" the guys says.  
  
Spike opens his arms and recieves his prize. She sends him flying and wipes her mouth disgusted, angry, enraged. She turns around furious and wipes her mouth one last time. He marches past shoving people out of the way. MM follows just as agitated. He orders a hot drink then spills it on himself.  
  
"What do you want, Ukyo?" Ranma spews out at her in his more intimidating voice."I'm not gonna go out with you if that's what you're aft.."  
  
*slap*  
  
Ranma slowly turns her head, eyes covered by his hair. Had to find funny the irony of who besides Akane slapped him. Both of them. The girls who were so desperately in love with him slapped him. He laughed inwardly. The very same girls who he never wanted to see again for endangering peoples lives at his wedding. And now one of them was judging him. He laughs outwardly, mocking her.  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted" he scoffed.  
  
*slap again*  
  
Ranma didn't find it as funny this time. But it was OK. He needed something to numb the pain. Somehow he felt if he got hit or beat or something, he could atone. He could numb that feeling and shout down the pangs of guilt and hurt. But he was only a jerk, an unjustified first class jerk.  
  
Ukyo wouldn't be the one to tell him he was right, that it was going to be OK. With hurt in her eyes she says, "I don't ever want a friend who would do such a thing to his fiance."  
  
All this time Ranma didn't lift his head. He didn't have to face her to know how affected she was. He could hear a warble in her voice.  
  
"Why did you do it? In all the time I chased you or Shampoo chased you, you were never that mean to us. But this... this doesn't make sense. Why?"  
  
He couldn't face her. He couldn't face anyone.  
  
"Akane.. Akane knew it was me, idiot."  
  
Ranmas head bowed lower.  
  
"Gosh" she exhaled harder. "All this time I thought you picked on her because you liked her." Ukyo lets out a disbelieving laugh. "That's why I started to stay out of your way. But no," she sighs, "You really do hate Akane don't you?"  
  
  
  
He couldn't hear it, not because he didn't hear it, but because he just couldn't. Ranma runs... Ranma runs and suddenly is no where in sight.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Story Directions Editing stuff  
  
1. What you should have gotten from this chapter: a. Akane's been acting wierd around Ranma and not necessarily anyone else. b. Oh yes and Ranma is a jerk. He's a no good first rate jerk and he's such a horrible person. HORRIBLE person. *lol* I for one feel sorry for him. Oh well.   
  
2. I actually wanted Akane to slap or mallet Ranma, and I think that would have been more realistic. However, I wanted Ukyo to get a shot at it.  
  
3. I think one more chapter and an epilogue will do it. good thing I have some of it pre-written already. hehehehe. last chapter coming in about two weeks.  
  
4. Funny, I dont really feel that great about this fic anymore. I originally wanted to write it as a one shot and well, that didn't happen. I sorta switched the naration style in the middle which frustrates da heck outa me and I sorta hate writing in present tense. I have a ton of grammatical errors because of laziness. In some ways I feel this story grew from a pet to a monster that I find difficult to reign in. It is not as funny as I wanted it to be. Oh well. I will finish it and try to do so with as much effort as when I started. 


	6. Chapter 5: Sand Castles May Fall

Ain't No Day at the Beach  
  
1. The lingering questions that many of you have will finally be answered in these next TWO chapters. (I had to split them because of the space)  
  
2. WEEEEEE I am So done I know I am sure to disappoint some fans and I wish you would have left an email for me to forewarn you. I know what it's like to invest your time in something and then have your favorite couple not be the ones hooking up.  
  
3. Dedications to chapter 5 go to Jen of the Wildfire, OmegaDL50, Chrisitine, Deliriums Hostage, Butterfly, QuirkyCellist, and last but not least, KURA-kun (sorry for the misspelling). ----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Sand Castles May Fall  
  
"Akane hates me. Akane hates me," he repeats to himself while dashing his way into some foliage. He is lost. Lost as to what to try next. Completely consumed by tunnel vision, but never focused. He could just break something over his anger while finding himself wanting to cry out desperately, "Dear God help me find my way home" all at the same time. Yes, he was a hyper panicked over rejection, unsure, lost little boy. The thing is that he shouldn't be feeling that way. He isn't Ryoga: he is Ranma. Ranma Saotome, heir and successor of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Not that little swine who couldn't tell the forest for the trees.   
  
Occasionally the thundering taunt of "Akane hates me" was interrupted by Ryoga's words, "...if you mess up bad enough she wont like you as a friend either." Even Ukyo's voice chimed in here too, "You really do hate Akane don't you." Ah what did she know?  
  
Trying to shake those taunting words, he started to think about everything he had tried. He tried damage control and that didn't work. He tried reverse psychology and that didn't work either.  
  
Everything went clear in a bright and brilliant second. He would have to do the only thing he hadn't tried. And it scared him. It scared him half to death, but as much fear as it conjured up, it wasn't as much as the fear of losing Akane completely and forever.  
  
He halts and looks at the person who is casually standing in his way.   
-----  
  
Akane leans against a pole looking over to that shorthaired person previously known as the mystery man. "Sorry I put you in the middle of this." she apologizes.  
  
"No problem." Ukyo says. "I wasn't going to kiss you on the lips just so you know."  
  
Akane scrunched her nose. "I didn't want you to."  
  
Ukyo smiles again "I figured so. Just don't ask me to do something like that again. It didn't help you that much that I agreed."  
  
Akane shook her head. "No it helped me a lot." She says pensively.  
  
"Akane." She begins empathetically and then continues more firmly. "Ranma's just a jack@ss."  
  
Akane laughs.  
  
"No listen. He is a jack@ss BUT... he was just being stupidly jealous." She says almost repentant and talking to herself more than to Akane, "Sometimes that's hard to see. He has a good side. He's sweet, charming at times and."  
  
"Well why don't you go for it since he's so great. He's available you know."  
  
"heh heh," Ukyo laughs sheepishly. "I got the feeling that Ranma doesn't really want to see me right now." Akane gave her a quizzical look. "What with him thinking I was in cahoots with you plus I sorta stuck my foot in my mouth big time... I really DON'T have much of a chance. You're the one he."  
  
"Ukyo, I don't want to talk about it so just drop it!" Akane says irritated.  
  
"Sorry." Ukyo says and begins to pretend to be busy.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Akane finally replies feeling sorry she let her frustrations out on Ukyo rather than on the person who really made her angry. But that was the whole point of today. Don't let him get to you. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.  
  
"Let's change the subject. Have you seen Ryoga?" Ukyo probes.  
  
Akane blushes embarrassed. "After we talked" Akane starts nervously searching for words, "He disappeared. He must have gotten lost or something."  
  
She sighs, "I just mentioned it because he said that things went well with you earlier today but he didn't give me any details."  
  
Akane didn't say anything but shifted her weight onto the other leg uncomfortably.  
  
"Kem on I need someone to give me the details." She pries.  
  
Akane opens her mouth to say something.  
  
"HYAAA!" they both hear. Ukyo and Akane look startled at the source of the cry.  
  
Shampoo assaults Akane with her bonbourie. Akane dodges but in barely enough time. She had partially smashed into the pole Akane had been resting on.  
  
Ukyo pulls out her giant spatula. "What's the big idea comin' in to ruin my shop?"  
  
Shampoo glares at Akane for a good long time ignoring Ukyo. Shampoo stares at Akane, sizes her up and then resizes her.  
  
She holds her bonbouri up in strike position, "Akane I kill." Akane readies herself and so does Ukyo. Akane puts her hand up motioning for Ukyo to back off and focuses on the battle.  
  
Shampoo struggles with the bonbouri concentrating on her hatred for Akane. "Akane. I. kill" she says softer as tears threaten to break the surface of her eyes, "No worry about Ranma love Akane." She blurts right after. A tear rolls down and she lowers her bonbouri. Shampoo sinks to her knees and more of the tears come down.  
  
Ukyo shakes her head sorry, if but for a moment, for Shampoo. Akane, heartrended as well, tries to get closer.  
  
"It all Akane fault" Shampoo says firmly. Regaining her senses, she gets on her feet in one swift motion bringing her opponent to a full stop. "You I kill." She swings at Akane with the bonbouri again. Akane gets out of the way. Shampoo launches a blizzard of attacks that Akane dodged all too easily. It wasn't that Akane had gotten any better. It was Shampoo's attacks. They were so wild and unfocused that anyone could dodge them. Ukyo doesn't even bother to help.  
  
Shampoo slips as one of her attacks misses Akane by far. She falls inelegantly toward the ground. Akane pulls her hand out to help her. Shampoo pride to strong, refuses the help preferring to land hard on the floor than grab out for her hand. Indignant, she gets up and snaps the wrinkles out of her clothing.  
  
"What happened?" Ukyo asks curious interrupting Shampoo's mission. Shampoo finally looks at her not really understanding who was talking to her. She looks at the spatula and then realizes, finally, who she's talking to.  
  
"Shampoo?" Ukyo asks.  
  
"Ranma say." She chokes, "Ranma hate Shampoo"  
  
Akane empathizes but not daring to say anything. Whatever she could say would probably make things worse. At this moment in time, she was the problem and the person who is the problem was never the best person in the world who should be trying to comfort her. Akane looks at Ukyo sending her a private message some how. Ukyo stares at her with a what do you expect me to do look on her face. Akane nudges again.  
  
Ukyo sighs.  
  
"It's like this" Ukyo starts, "Ranma's a Jack@ss"  
  
Shampoo interjects, "Shampoo no hate. Ranma." Rushed to set clear the hesitation in her voice she explains. "Ranma is hus.." She couldn't finish the second statement. She didn't understand. Everytime she thought about her future, it was Ranma. Ranma Ranma Ranma. In the midst of that, a scene played out in her head over and over again and Ranma kept telling her over and over again that he hated her. In the middle of her rage. it wasn't Akane she was seeing. it was Ranma.  
  
Shampoo looks at Ukyo and Akane. Ranma or Ukyo and Akane. What difference did it make? She wanted to hurt them. Hurt them all. And those two for just being there. For standing there looking at her with compassion in their eyes like she was someone to be pitied. She didn't understand why she hadn't already killed them though.  
  
She is already wavering. She is weak. A disgrace to Amazon's everywhere. Shampoo backs up and then runs away the same way she left. Confused, Angry, and Alone.  
  
Both of the girls sigh. Both feel sorry for her, but also relieved that she was gone.  
  
"Poor girl" Ukyo starts.  
  
Akane nods.  
  
"Looks like he made it a habit today." Ukyo says. She smiles at Akane. "Sorta proves he wasn't serious don'tcha think."  
  
Akane looks at her not really understanding Ukyo's sudden interest in the health of her relationship with Ranma. "It doesn't prove anything. I had a talk with Ryoga and well things are just different now."  
  
"Listen about Ryoga." Ukyo cuts her off. " You. you don't have to tell me anything."  
  
Akane sighs again trying to speak her thoughts but nothing comes out.  
  
"He's a heck of a guy that one, Congratulations." Ukyo says with a forced but genuine smile. "I gotta go change and get ready to leave." With that Ukyo waves Akane off and gets busy.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma scowls.  
  
"Hello, Ranma." Ryoga replies a bit too "happy" for Ranma's liking.  
  
"I wan't Akane back!" Ranma demands.  
  
"I'm not giving her up. I'm not stupid like you." Ryoga bites back snapping out of his previous state.  
  
"I'm not asking." Ranma starts smugly, "Just letting you know that I'm getting back in the game."  
  
"Eh?" Ryoga asks briefly. As if he couldn't believe what he was hearing Ranma say.  
  
"I'm back in the game." Ranma clarifies which as much determination as ever.  
  
"Finally." Ryoga replies refreshed, "I was getting bored." He dusts off his pants and then poses in a ridged defense stance. Suppressed excitement bouncing off of him.  
  
"I don't want a fist fight." Ranma says before he begins to walk to pass Ryoga. Even if a part of him wanted to knock Ryoga out, finding Akane was more important.  
  
Ryoga puts his hands behind his back and smiles. "All kicks then. I gotcha."  
  
"Sorry not interested." Ranma reassesses and walks around him. Ryoga stops him with his arm and then throws him back.  
  
"Comes with the territory." Ryoga smirks.   
  
Ryoga scans searching for something. Ranma follows him with his eye curiously as Ryoga picks whatever he was looking for up. Ryoga shows him a coconut as if he were offering it. Ranma nods understanding what he meant.  
  
The bandana-clad boy hurls it in the air waiting for it to drop. It dully hits the sand and immediately the fight begins.   
  
"HA" one of them yells. It is the breakingpoint technique. Ryoga was the first to attack. Ranma leaps into the air. It was too easy to dodge. He looked down to see Ryoga smiling confidently with his eyes closed. A spray of sand funnels up and gets in his eyes. Ranma lands with his vision impaired.  
  
"You cheat" Ranma declares trying to wipe the sand from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah and you never cheat, especially with water and turning me into a pig." Is Ryoga's retort.  
  
Ranma couldn't argue too much since he knew it was true. "Alright then, now we're even. No more tricks."   
  
"Fine by me, Ranma," Ryoga punches him in the stomach causing Ranma to double over in pain. "Just straight fighting from now on in."  
  
Ranma felt like an iron pillar landed on him on the gut. Ranma couldn't do much about that, Ryoga was pretty strong when it came to brute strength. He himself had much less reaction time because he couldn't see too well. With his speed limited, he had to think faster.   
  
Another punch heads for him. He senses it just in time to dodge it. Unfortunately he doesn't clear fast enough. He gets hit.  
  
It was just a light hit on the side of his arm but it stung like crazy. His sunburnt body multiplied the pain he was receiving. Everything hurt more than it should. He had to get serious or this fight could get ugly fast.  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire" He yells and launches a blizzard of strokes. Ryoga doesn't seem bothered by them. He notices that he dodged every single one, quite easily at that.   
  
Ranma isn't giving up yet. He begins to spread out the hits to cover more ground. Finally, a tag. Ranma smiles. Ryoga sure had a hard body to hit, but he knew if he could get more hits in, it could do some damage. Suddenly all his hits get in. Ryoga's just standing there taking it?  
  
"How does that feel?" Ranma gloats, but not really for himself. He wants the fight to end as soon as possible. If he could get Ryoga heated up enough, P-chan there would mess up more and be easier to deal with.  
  
However, even while he said what he did, he knew something was wrong. He could sense it.   
  
Behind him!  
  
He turns in just enough time to get his face slugged. "Don't insult me by beating up on a tree Ranma!" Ryoga yells.  
  
Ranma stands firm and feels the spot where Ryoga punched him. Ranma's other senses are alert as ever. Sensing Ryoga was weird. It was like he was gone half the time. He felt. like a different person.  
  
If only he had his sight back he could adjust. For an instant he could empathize with Mousse and being blind as a bat, but he didn't want to compare himself to a duck ... or a pigboy for that matter. So this was what it felt like to be helpless in a fight. Ryoga must have felt it plenty of times. Water was all it took to eliminate him from the fight and Ranma could send him flying. If they were fighting regular, Ryoga was a pretty good match for him most times. But this was completely unfair. Ryoga had the full advantage. He had the eyes and he had the strength. All he had was speed.  
  
"Thanks." Ranma says.  
  
"For what" Ryoga replies. Ranma flinches a little and then slowly turns his head.  
  
"For what?" Ryoga says again. Ranma in less than a flash is up on Ryoga taking him completely by surprise. He hooks his foot under Ryoga's and then starts punching. Ryoga almost goes down but steadies himself with his other foot.  
  
"For telling me where you were." Ranma says before grabbing Ryoga's shirt and holding on for dear life. He couldn't count on Ryoga blabbing his mouth again to give away his location and he needed to do some damage.  
  
Even still Ryoga had the advantage. He had both his fists and Ranma had only one available. Hey exchanged several blows back and forth.  
  
After a while both of them breathed heavily, Ranma especially. His arm still clung to Ryoga's shirt. He wasn't a quitter and he wasn't going to lose to Ryoga.  
  
Looking at Ranma state, hanging onto his shirt so desperately he feels that it wasn't the same Ranma he was used to fighting. He gets the impression that it wasn't the effects of the sand that made Ranma weaker. He backslapped Ranma. Ranma took it. He couldn't stand this fight any longer. He couldn't stand to see him like this. He was beginning to feel sorry for him. And that was always a bad sign.  
  
"Ranma, You are SO stupid. You're the one fighting for Akane. I'm not. I'm fighting to let out my frustration." Ryoga punches him once more and sends him flying back. Ranma hits a tree and slides down. Ranma could almost see again. .  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"That's it, I'm done." Ranma says shocked. There was no way.. just a little longer and Ryoga would pay. His sight was almost back. This wasn't fair.  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"Let me get this straight. You beat on me and now your frustration is gone? Couldn't you take that out on some trees or rocks or something?" Ranma says rubbing the final specks of dirt out of his eyes.  
  
"They can't fight back. Besides I thought I'd do you a favor while I was at it."  
  
"What the.. How is this doing me a favor?!!" Ranma shouts at him.  
  
"I uh.. heard what you did. By my counts that already makes you sorry and pathetic..."  
  
"Look. I can explain you see" Ranma interrupts apologetically with as much fear as he usually does to Akane when he knows she's about to use her trusty sidekick." I don't hate Akane. And you see, she's my friend... sometimes and...we fight because... I said it.. and she's my friend."  
  
"Ranma. Shut up." Ryoga blurts out. "if you want Akane back like you say you do"  
  
Ranma Panicks, " don't wanna marry her or nofin'" he realizes what he says too late.  
  
Ryoga rolled his eyes wanting to tell him to shut up again. "if you want Akane to even look at you as a friend." he says still finding it hard to believe that Ranma said, "I'm back in the game" a couple of moments before the fight. "If anyone COULD take you back after that little outburst of yours"  
  
Ryoga begins to think outloud. "Wow, I didn't realize how much you screwed up."  
  
Ranmas head snaps back as he takes a blow to the ego.  
  
"I never thought you would do something like that. Your pretty much done for now aren't you."  
  
An invisible spear jabs him in the side as he takes another blow.  
  
"You're not even competition anymore."  
  
Ranma flinches.  
  
"HAH, even KUNO has a better chance at Akane than you."  
  
The final strike that sends Ranma to his grave. "Alright Allright already. I'm trash. I get the point already"  
  
"Anyway, all I am saying is that Akane has one more excuse to feel sorry for you." Ranma looks puzzled towards Ryoga while he walks away. "If she asks about your bruises that is, you can tell her that I beat you up in a jealous fit."   
  
"But she never believes me about you."   
  
"She will today. Oh and Ranma, Why don't you just say, "I'm in love with Akane""  
  
"You're in love with Akane." Ranma says and sticks out his tongue. Ryoga does the same and head out the rest of the way.   
  
Whatever was true about his feelings for Akane, Ryoga wouldn't be the first to hear them.  
  
-------- Ryoga travels in his usual manner and comes upon a Tiki stand. He sees a girl in wearing a blue bathing suite and a wrap tied around her waste. She looked cute he could see with her very short hair tucked behind her ears. She was packing up shop.  
  
"Ukyo" he says. "I almost forgot you cut your hair."  
  
"Hi Ryo. You just missed Akane." she replies. She busies herself even faster. "Sorry I wont be able to take you to her. I'm not sure where she went."  
  
" 'Sokay. I'm not really looking for her. Not trying to get away from her either. just." he was staring at the pillar where Shampoo had struck wither bonbouri, "Say do you need any help?" He asks remembering the time he spent with her earlier that day.  
  
"I'm almost done packing. I don't need any help right now." Ukyo says shoving her stuff in her bag faster.  
  
"No the uh support beam is . bent."  
  
"Oh that. It happened while my contract was up so I don't have to pay the damages. It's someone else's problem K? Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"Oh" Ryoga replies a little disappointed. "I better be going anyway." Ryoga walks out and then five seconds later walks right back in as if he were traveling there for the first time.  
  
"How do you get out of the beach?" Ryoga asks sheepishly.  
  
Ukyo points in a direction, any direction but the right one and he takes that exit.  
  
---------  
  
Ranma exhausted, mentally and physically drags himself to a beach front a little ways off from the commercial section. He plops himself down next to a tree. Ryoga whaled on him sure, but he still didn't look as beat up as he felt. Why did he let Ryoga hit him like that. Even blind he could have done a better job of dodging.  
  
He hung his head. It was because he deserved it. He deserved to get beat up. He deserved it that's why...  
  
Everytime he searched for Akane, she wasn't there or he had just missed her. "She doesn't want to be found," he admits. He laughs at himself. What would he do if someone found him this way looking so... so. pathetic.  
  
He hears a shuffle in a nearby low bushy palm and is up the tree in record time. Someone enters the clearing and gives a big exhausted sigh.  
  
"Peace at last." She says. Ranma, miraculously healed, peeps from behind the palms and gazes down curious. Akane turns to look up and he hides behind the palm branches swiftly. He gives a silent cheer for finding her. All he had to do was slide down the tree unnoticed and walk in on Akane pretending he just stumbled onto her. "Easy as pie." He thought to himself.  
  
"Well at least he won't find me here." Akane plops down on a blanket she laid out.  
  
Ranma stops short. Maybe he should wait if the very thought of seeing him brought a sense of dread. He decides to stay in the tree. He occasionally spies some glances at her.  
  
--- Ryoga walked into Ukyo's temp shop again, this time unnoticed. A man was inspecting the damage done to the post. "That'll cost you a pretty penny young lady."  
  
"I'm telling you it wasn't my fault some crazy girl came in and hit it."  
  
"A girl.. yeah right. Only crazy girl I see here is you. And even if it were true, your insurance doesn't cover it. You'll have to pay up."  
  
"Well how the heck am I supposed to come up with the ALL the money?"  
  
"It'll be fixed within" Ryoga interrupts, calculating on his finger, "two hours."  
  
Ukyo stares at him incredulously. "Well it better." The inspector replied, "or else she has to pay $1230 for the repairs."  
  
"Ryoga nodded." The inspector left.  
  
"You lied to me?" Ryoga finally asks.  
  
"Look, Ryoga, you don't have to help. It's not your fault, Shampoo did it."  
  
"You know she's not going to help you rebuild or give you money to pay it off.Why couldn't you just tell me the truth."  
  
"Look, I said it wasn't you responsibility so just don't worry about it. I'll just use the prize money." she finally says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You're right." Ryoga says backing off. He smirks a little "I shouldn't pretend to be hurt by it or anything. It's not like we're, you know, best friends or anything."  
  
"Right." Ukyo says.  
  
"And it's not like you would want to see my face all day. You probably had enough of me already." Ryoga say's a little more nervously.  
  
"Look, Ryo, it's not that. I'd love your help but."  
  
Ryoga's smirk returns. He interrupts with his finger in the air indicating his brilliant idea. "If you let me help you, I'll let you know what happened between me and Akane."  
  
Ukyo smiles and inches forward wiggling her fingers threateningly, "I could get the information out of you if I really wanted."  
  
Ryoga laughs before running away. "Anything but that." Ukyo chases. ----  
  
Ranma had stayed up in the tree and was getting bored. Akane made a new friend with a crab. Only good thing about that was that Akane was talking to it. Why she talked to animals was beyond him but at least it entertained him from time to time.  
  
Akane pokes at the crab. She sighs dropping her head down in resignation. "I'm not being honest am I?" she asks the crab. "about him?"  
  
Ranma's ears immediately perked up. She remains silent for sometime. Ranma, thinking he must have missed something, leans out a little putting a hand to his ear.  
  
"About my feelings for him." She exhales. He inches in closer.  
  
"I.."Akane started with hesitation  
  
"Yeah," Ranma thought inching in closer.  
  
"I.." she says again getting firmer.  
  
"yeah. Spit it out already" Ranma thinks getting to the point of frustration  
  
"I L.. ll"  
  
"OH yeah" Ranma thought eagerly.  
  
The crab, tired of being pointed at strikes. "llLOUCH" Akane cries causing Ranma to fall out of the tree and plop onto the sand.  
  
Akane jumps back shocked and backs up into a tree, "RR Ranma."  
  
She expected him to gloat, to do or say something terrible. Well she would be ready.  
  
"Hey, Akane. How ya doing? Funny meeting you here" he says still face down to the sand. He picks himself up and dusts himself off. How much more humiliation could he suffer in one day!?!  
  
------  
  
The pole was up and the inspectors had come and gone. Ukyo and Ryoga had found a spot to sit down and casually and talk.  
  
"Yeah. So that's when I decided I wanted to really go for that kiss. I had a weird moment before that. A premonition that." Ryoga sighs and remains silent.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Ukyo asks.  
  
He eyed Ukyo from the side and then sneaks in this last statement in almost one breath. "I kissed her and she threw her arms around me. I couldn't believe it at first, that my precious Akane would want me back. It just went so well. I told her I would give her some time to break off the engagement with Ranma etc."  
  
"Oh." Ukyo says. "That's really incredible."  
  
"Ukyo, ya don't sound too happy." Ryoga says as he scrunched his nose.  
  
Ukyo stuck out her tongue at him and jumped to her feet.  
  
"I would think this would be great news. Hey.. why're you walking away." He got up and started to walk after her not realizing it would turn into a chase. What a time for her to start a game?  
  
----  
  
"How long were you up there?" Akane demands.  
  
Ranma for a moment was confused. He thought he heard Akane being bossy again. "huh"  
  
"I said HOW long were you up there?"  
  
Ranma coughs nonchalantly. Everything seemed like it was coming together. Akane was showing some anger finally. "Well, I ehem" His instincts told him to brag about everything he had heard, about what he had almost heard. To put her on the spot. Problem was, he didn't really know who she was talking about. Awe heck he knew she was talking about him, but she would probably just deny it. Besides it's not like he was in the clear either.  
  
The expression on her face changed and mellowed out almost instantly. "Doesn't really matter does it." She says dully.  
  
There it was again. Ranma thinks. He feels like he would probably acquire a nervous tick every time she talked that way.  
  
"being that you hate me for sure definitely.. without a doubt." She said so cool as if it were a passing statement.  
  
Ranma almost snapped inside. "Yeah I said it and it's true!" he blurted out. He was sticking his foot in his mouth again. But his frustration didn't end. He didn't feel like he was making a mistake by saying it.  
  
This time she would be cool about it. Last time she failed this time she wouldn't. Dang it hurt.  
  
He had to be honest. It is what he had resolved to do. That's why he said what he did. Honesty wasn't an easy road. "Akane," he softens. "I hate this. this FAKE Akane. Why can't you be angry with me?" he whispers. Getting angry again he blurts, "Really, I'd rather you hit me than feed me this load of bull. My Akane doesn't take crap from me!"  
  
Akane smirks. "You're Akane?. I'm not your Akane anyway." She hesitates. Ranma waits, not really sure what was going to come out of her mouth next.  
  
"I'm someone else's." she adds.  
  
"Who that Mystery guy? I know that's Ukyo so don't even try that one."  
  
"No, no. I had a talk with Ryoga."  
  
Ranma gave her a look and almost as if commanding her says, "You turned him down nice and easy didn't you."  
  
"Things are different now." She says in a subtle wistful manner. " I wouldn't have thought he'd be the one."  
  
"But that swine!"  
  
Akane giggles but it doesn't bring any comfort to Ranma. It sounded like was one of those far away giggles one does when they don't mean it for you to hear. A "my mind is somewhere else" giggle. But that couldn't be a real.  
  
"It's so funny because now I get why you call him that." Akane smiles.  
  
"Wha.. what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, now that I know he's P-chan. We have an emotional link I never understood before. I've always cared for P-chan so I'm sort of attached." She says wistfully, "We make a perfect couple don't you think?"  
  
"NO I DON'T think." Ranma huffs. "You guys are way wrong for each other."  
  
"I suppose you might think that. but when you're in love, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks" Akane stares at Ranma, "Or does it?"  
  
"No" Ranma whispers. "No, it shouldn't"  
  
"Exactly what I thought" Akane says as she shrugs her shoulders. Oh she was coming out the winner of this round.  
  
"Wait." Ranma says desperately. He didn't really buy into her game. He had to crack her out of this shell and get the Real Akane to show up. He'd have to do something. something that Akane would never allow unanswered. None of what she was saying could be true. It.. it just couldn't be.  
  
Ranma straightens up his back. Honesty's overrated. If you can't beat em, join em. He begins to put on an act as well, "I guess. if you love him. there's nothing I can do. Can I. kiss you. Before you. "  
  
A sweat drop appeared behind Akane's head, invisible to Ranma.  
  
"It's just for the prize." He says as he steps forward, "I didn't want any loopholes that would come back ta haunt me ya know." Ranma adds.  
  
"That little imp" Akane thinks. "He's trying to get me to crack. Well I'm not going to go there. I'm not going to let him take me there."  
  
Akane inhales. "Well, sure " she says aloud. Ranma tensed to hear an approval. He knew that she would have had to agree in order to continue the charade, but hearing her casually say yes stirred a weird anxiety in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I can just pretend you're 'him'" she throws in.  
  
"Oh." Ranma says. That statement hurt him as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself. But this was a true showdown. Who could keep face the longest. He would win. He always won.  
  
Ranma shrugs his shoulders.  
  
They both stand there for a bit. Ranma takes a step forward. Akane keeps her cool. She realizes that keeping her cool was starting to get annoying when he took another step forward. The gap between the two was almost closed. She leans back on the palm tree. He tilts his head letting his nose lead the rest of his face.  
  
Of course he wasn't really going to kiss her. Right. She kept telling herself. Ranma's too scared for that. Any moment someone was going to barge in on them freeing them both.  
  
Ranma stalls. He misses her face and places his cheek next to hers barely touching it. He takes in a breath. She didn't smell like any fancy perfumes. Just Akane. Even so, there were too many guys who were intoxicated by just Akane.  
  
He wasn't like the rest was he? Who would stop him if he stole a kiss? "Come on" he begs inwardly. "Someone please walk in on us like you always do."  
  
Akane sensing his nervousness gains confidence. "This is taking too long" she says.  
  
If Rama didn't know any better he would think she was taunting. Ranma pulls back to an awakening revelation... Akane. Not nervous or angry about this? It was because she knew he couldn't do it.  
  
Ranma smirks to himself. Correction THOUGHT he couldn't do it. It was a challenge wasn't it? And when it came to challenges, he always had to prove himself. He WOULD kiss her. What's more, she wouldn't even suspect it. He'd play like he was avoiding and then strike.  
  
Ranma leans in again leading to her ear. Akane looks at the scene that seemed strangely familiar to her. He leaned in closer.  
  
Akane's eyes shot wide open, "Ryoga!"  
Author's notes  
  
Answered in the NEXT Chapter 1. The number one question on peoples mind, "Is this a Ryoga/Akane fic or a Ranma/Akane fic? I am warning you that you MUST read to the very end to get this answer.  
  
2. The second, like unto the first, "What the heck happened between Ryoga and Akane?"  
  
All my self-important AN's are in the epilogue. This puppy is almost finished.  
  
It has exactly 1 CHAPTER and 1 EPILOGUE left for completion.  
  
Chapter 6 will be short in comparison. 


	7. Chapter 6: Rest at Pale Evening

This chapter dedicated to EVERYONE who read. Those of you who posted and didn't get a dedication you will find your names first here. I purposely waited to post your names in this here chapter. I wasn't trying to be a snob. I promise.  
  
Dedicated to Alex and Brandon first Oh and to OmegaL50 as well as Jen of the Wildfire, Delerium's Hostage, and Holly for your chapter 5 Reviews.  
  
Chapter 6: Rest at Pale evening  
  
"Well why Ryoga!" Ranma demands slamming his fist to the tree beside Akane. "Why not me!" he yells at her. Akane turns her head suddenly.  
  
Looking away, she struggles to find her voice; "Well its like you said earlier" she starts uncertain, "If you wanted me you could have me. You didn't want me. He did."  
  
Ranma gasps exasperated. "It's not a matter of want. Ga. Do you think if I thought I actually had a shot with you, with you not shooting me down, I wouldn't take it?"  
  
Akane looks anywhere but at him.  
  
"When I'm with you.. I feel.. I feel so unsure, like a little kid that can't do anything right." he pauses, "I always feel like I'm not good enough and could never be a person you could like..."  
  
Ranma takes a deep breath and exhales.  
  
"But, I'm a guy, Akane, I'm a guy that if YOU wanted," he slid his hand from the tree weakly as he finished, "you could have."  
  
He laughs mocking himself. "But I guess Ryoga was better at saying it than me." Ranma finds himself with his head downcast. She finally looks at him not sure what to feel. "I always envied the fact that he could just say it like that to me. He always knew how he felt. Sure he couldn't say it to you .. till well now, but at least he could tell someone."  
  
All the days events turned in his head. If he didn't brag. If he hadn't said such a stupid thing, "If I wanted Akane she'd be mine." He scoffed at himself. Want her indeed. I'ts more like if she wanted she could have me. He wanted to beat himself up a million times. Why did he have to be so stupid.  
  
"I'm tired.. I'm tired of today," He continues. "Today. ain't no day at the beach" he says solemnly. His mood visibly changed as he said it.  
  
He finally understood Akane's temperment for the day. It was tired. Tired of the game, tired of the circle he concluded. It might have been a façade partially, that that thing he hated, but it made sense. She was just trying to break out. And she did didn't she? That's what he gets for not being serious with her. He should have just told her. He should have told her earlier. He could have been married to her. It wasn't fair. She was HIS fiancé. HIS. Akane was HIS. Was. was.  
  
He starts crying. He tries to stop only making himself choke with more horrendous sounding sobs. Boy did he wish he was a girl. He sniffles.  
  
He didn't run away. Akane would have to face what she did to him-what he did to himself. Akane would have to deal with how he really felt.  
  
----  
  
He had lost her. Ukyo took a turn and he tried to follow but ended up somewhere else. He sighs. It took just a fraction of a second. But this was fate right, how it always happened with him.  
  
He didn't get to tell her the full story yet either. He laments it as he becomes the same picture of depression one often saw when they looked at him. Although this time he wasn't depressed, just a little sad. He stares at the sand near his feet when someone rushes past him. Instinctively he pulls out his hand. He snatches that person by the wrist causing that person to fall on her knees into the sand dragging him down with her. He turns his body around.  
  
"Ukyo?" he asks while his elation expanded. "I.. I... found you?"  
  
"Congratulations." Ukyo says.  
  
"It's a great feat considering my condition."  
  
"Yeah I know." she says with a smile.  
  
"You were just going to let me stay lost?"  
  
"I would have come for you."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"You act like you don't travel by yourself and get lost all the time sugar."  
  
"I know I know. I'm sorry. I keep acting like we're good friends and all."  
  
Ukyo sighs. "So, ya got me... Anyway I'll help you find Akane."  
  
Ryoga put his other hand ontop of Ukyo's. Ryoga shook his head. Ukyo looks at him curious.  
  
"But I thought."  
  
"Let me tell you what really happened." he says a little more broken.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Ryoga leans in. It was a sure victory. Yes it looked like he was about to whisper into her ear. It was a deceptively simple plan. With Ranma gone, there was no one but Akane there to stop him and she was too clueless about what he was trying to do to even think about stopping him. She'd kill him if she knew. Clobber him.  
  
He stalls. Was this really fair to her? Did he really want a kiss from her that she didn't want to give?  
  
Almost angry with himself, he decides to finish in the direction that his body started. He's right up to her ear and he whispers, "I want to talk about Love." He backs away and looks at her wanting to know what her reaction would be.  
  
"It must be nice to have someone you love, love you back." Akane says. Looking at him. Smiling at him.  
  
"It must be." Ryoga says reverting to his normal nervous self. He thinks it over in his head. "Does she know? Does that mean she likes me too? Maybe I should have kissed her."  
  
"You should know. You have Akari right?" Akane says.  
  
Ryoga's face turns his head away as if something way out of left field hit him. "No. No, I don't."  
  
"Oh.. I'm so sorry. This must be what you wanted to talk about."  
  
"It isn't." Ryoga says with an uncharacteristically. "But .."  
  
Ryoga looked up at Akane with an odd warm looking smile on his face. "If you want to know what happened."  
  
"...Akari dumped me." he says cheerfully.   
  
Just when he saw a frown threatening to take over her face he interrupts, "Don't worry. It's all for the best. She said that my heart wasn't completely hers or some crap like that." The word crap came out sounding just a slight bitter. The more he continued the more bitter he sounded. "She said I should sort out my feelings. I did.. or so I thought. But by then she was in love with a guy who looked like a pig. I got over you to be with her. but... he looked like a pig! How could someone fall in love a loser like that over me!!!" Ryoga was breathing hard. His emotions were so tied to what he said that he didn't even realize what all he let out.  
  
"Ryoga..."  
  
Ryoga continues billowing ahead in his story. "I told her it was OK and that I was in love with someone else. but I didn't feel 'Ok.'" He said mockingly.  
  
"You got over me?"  
  
Ryoga stops dead short. "ahahaha." He starts laughing regaining the awkwardness he had already shed. "When I told her I was in love with someone else I was lying."  
  
"You used to like me?" Akane asks not buying it.  
  
Ryoga freezes. Why wasn't she letting him take the easy way out?  
  
He decides that it's another "Now or never" moment. He musters all the courage he can gather and grabs her hands firmly wanting to confess. He was scared to death of it at the same time. He never understood why he was so scared. Anything was better than being in limbo. If she felt the same it would be great. If she didn't he could move on. His breakup with Akari had taught him that.   
  
Akari. It was the first time he had talked about his break up with Akari to anyone. He blinks finally understanding something that should have been so obvious.  
  
Akane took Ryoga's silence as a yes. "I had no idea... Did Ranma know?"  
  
Ryoga sighs. "It was never important if he knew. Everyone else found out except you. I always tried to tell you..."  
  
Akane nods. "I think I get it now."  
  
"It was different when I had Akari. That's why I was devastated when I had to leave her for good. I didn't have many friends. Even if I did, it's not like I could find them. I was lost for weeks."  
  
"You coulda talked to me. I wish you would have."  
  
"Don't you get it?" Ryoga uttered. Not understanding how Akane could know about how he had felt for her and also wish he would have talked to her about his breakup. "You're the reason why she said my heart wasn't completely hers. All that time I was lost for weeks. I had a lot of time to think..." he adds the last part in, "That's when I decided, Akane... I still like you. A lot!" He lied.  
  
"eh.. uh.. I don't know what to say. So you got over Akari that fast." Akane replied nervously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I liked you first remember. Anyway. " He says trying to get an answer from her- an answer he already knew.  
  
"I don't.. that is to say." Akane doesn't know how to say it.  
  
"I know." Ryoga exhales relieved. "You don't like me the same way."  
  
Akane nods. "Sorry"  
  
"Time heals all wounds" Ryoga says weakly. "I just wanted to be able to say it... finally," He turns away from her.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." He tells himself.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Oh. Yeah that wasn't so bad." Ukyo replies.  
  
Ryoga lets his head drop onto Ukyo's shoulder, "It was painful. What I did was very painful"  
  
"Yeah I know, honey," Ukyo says with a bit more understanding. She puts an arm on his shoulder. "You miss her, don't you?"  
  
He let out a pained sob into her shirt, "Yeah."  
  
"Her as in Akiri, right?" Ryoga lifted his head wondering how it was that she got it. Without explanation without well anything.  
  
"It still kinda hurt being rejected you know. When Akiri dumped me I thought. Hey, well this is great. I can just go back to liking Akane with no confusion. I thought it made my decision easier. I was wrong. I... with Akane. I felt like Akiri was dumping me all over again"  
  
"I know." Ukyo pries trying to give Ryoga more hope, "Why don't you just go after Akiri like you did Akane, beat that guy up and show him something good."  
  
Ryoga laughs a little helping him get out of his pain a little. "I'm relieved I can stop chasing Akane now. Last thing I want to do is chase another girl and fight the guy she likes better than me all over again. Deal with the same situation?" Ryoga shakes his head a definite no, "I'll get over her. I know I will."  
  
"You'll find somebody."  
  
"I will." Ryoga affirms, "And if it doesn't work out with you and Ranma, so will you."  
  
Ukyo starts to laugh. "Now why wouldn't that work?" She looks at him and casually mentions, "I don't really want to be with him that way anymore."  
  
"But you said."  
  
"That I wasn't smart enough to forget Ranma altogether."  
  
The boy looks at her incredulous.  
  
"When I ruined his wedding he didn't want to talk to me at all. I tried so hard but he didn't want to hear it. He made it apparent that me hanging out there was 'not cute'. I had to leave. I promised myself I wouldn't come back so many times."  
  
"Why are you back then?" Ryoga adds. He isn't all convinced she was over him.  
  
"Good question. You know those times when I was away, you stumbled onto my shop.  
  
"Thanks for feeding me." Ryoga remembers fondly.  
  
"Well it made me remember Nermia. You know Nermia was about Ranma yeah, but also other people too. There was kind Akane, funny Shampoo, and" she glanced at him, "There was you too."  
  
Ryoga blushes. He's grateful it was only that. Normal comments form girls always flattered him to no end. He was in such a weird mood today. "I..I don't live here."  
  
"But somehow you spend most of your life here." Ukyo chuckles. Ryoga chuckles too.  
  
"Most of us came to Nermia hunting Ranma for different reasons. My hunt for Ranma's changed three times. First for revenge, second for marriage, now. I just can't give up my childhood friend. It's what we were from the start. That's why I'm not smart enough to give up Ranma altogether."  
  
Ryoga nodded to her. "You don't really sound like you've gotten over him."  
  
Ukyo smiles, "Oh I have. I got over him... All the stupid things I did for that boy. But it wasn't all his fault. It was me. I had to change me. Actually, be me. Sometimes when I think about it, I wonder if it was me who liked him, or was it just the idea my father put in my head." Ukyo shrugs her shoulders, "And then again maybe I did like him on my own. But I don't anymore. It's very easy when the guy you like doesn't like you. I mean when you realize that."  
  
Ryoga nods once more accepting the answer as genuine. Such a deep conversation.  
  
"Oh," he said just remembering an important detail. "I didn't tell you the best part about hanging out with Akane."  
  
Ukyo arches her brows.  
  
"There we were talking for a little bit."  
  
(flash back)  
  
"... And I used to poke holes in the wall when I would see you."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that." Akane says chuckling with Ryoga.  
  
"Pretty pathetic huh?"  
  
"Every body does something weird when they like someone."  
  
"Yeah no kidding. Ranma insults you.. and you.." Ryoga immediately looks off to the side, "Never mind."  
  
"I mallet..." Akane admits playfully. Ryoga smiles. Akane laughs. He joins her.  
  
"There you are!" A figure says bounding out of a bush.  
  
"Kuno?" Akane asks, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kuno looks at Ryoga, "Why are you being so familiar with Akane?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryoga rebounds angrily.  
  
"Akane, I shall fight for your honor."  
  
"I'm fine Kuno." Akane states irritated.  
  
Kuno launches at Ryoga. And Ryoga slips out of the way.  
  
Kuno glares at him angrily. "Sorcerer, you'll lose your power yet. Akane, take a look at him as I undo his spell."  
  
Akane looks at Ryoga who's clueless.  
  
"I'll show you his cursed form!" Kuno pulls out a water gun from his sleeve and shoots Ryoga with it in the face. Ryoga's face is panic stricken as he transforms into his piglet form.  
  
Akane steps back when she sees a little black pig. The pig has several question marks over his head. Big eyed he looks at Akane apologetically. Was she accepting of his curse? There was no reaction from her at first until she finally found the courage to speak.  
  
"Go ahead.." She starts, "And DIE!" she says before sending the little black piglet flying.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"That a girl Akane." Ukyo cheers.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were on my side."  
  
"Never" Ukyo said pointing to his nose. "Why is that the best part?" she asks.  
  
"I'm totally free now. I mean sure I have to work on gaining her friendship back, but I don't ever have to worry about hiding my curse anymore. I was scared to death of it, of everything I did today. But I feel free you know. And that, despite all else, is a good feeling."  
  
----  
  
"Ranma" he hears Akane say sweetly. Ranma stops sniffling.  
  
"Yes, Akane?" Ranma says.  
  
Akane clutches something tightly behind her back. "Don't you DARE feel sorry for yourself!" She says as she pounds him with a mallet. He lay sprawled out on the floor.  
  
She kneels down next to his woozy form and pokes his nose. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Ranma's too dizzy to reply.  
  
"And by the way," Akane adds, "I was just kidding about Ryoga."  
  
Ranma sits up fast head bumping Akane by accident he looked at her confused, questioning.  
  
"You still want to kiss me?" Akane asks while sticking out her tongue. Akane made to sprint.  
  
Ranma flips onto his feet and kicks the bucket up into his hand. "Wait right there." Ranma commands. Akane freezes and turns around slowly. She smiles at him so genuine. Ranma smiles slightly still trying to retain a look of revenge on his face. "Oh I'll kiss you Akane. But since you would have rather kiss Ukyo, a girl, over me, (always knew you liked girls), I figure I could give you the best of both worlds." Ranma points to the water. "I'll drag you in there with me."  
  
Akane takes a few steps back. "You wouldn't."  
  
Ranma walks closer to the water.  
  
Akane screams and takes flight.  
  
"Wassa matter 'Kane?" Ranma says dipping the bucket in the water and then chasing after her with it, "'Lil water never hurt no one."  
  
----------- "It hurts," he says. It's raining in that place it hadn't rained for in a while. But how does one expect an oasis to get filled?  
  
The little boy holds out his hand and turns his palm up to feel the rain as if he can't believe it's real. "It hurts. But it's perfect."  
  
A shadow comes over him. The boy looks up. It's an umbrella. "I looked out for you after all didn't I." Ryoga smiles at the boy. The boy smiles back.  
  
"Don't worry kid." He says, "We're gonna be OK."  
  
They both wait patiently in the rain.  
  
------  
  
The sun begins to set. Ranma sighs at the sight of clouds threatening the horizon. The sunset was still beautiful he admitted to himself. He stole a glance at Akane. She was staring at it too. They had abandoned their little game to watch it. He turned his eyes back to it. "How pretty" he lets escape from his lips.  
  
"Yeah it is isn't it."  
  
Ranma looks at Akane and says chuckling, "You're an idiot."  
  
Akane looks at him startled, thinking to herself that it was too soon to start with this.  
  
He trots a few steps away till he is at a safe distance so he could say why he thought the way he did. "Only an idiot would not know I was talking about you."  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yells. Her cheeks are blushing from either from the compliment or him calling her stupid or from both. Leave it to Ranma to complement her and insult her at the same time. But still she couldn't let the insult go unanswered.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently while jotting away.  
  
"Get back here."  
  
"No way." Ranma busts into a jog playfully when Akane starts to chase.  
  
He could tell she was about to leap at him and he turned around letting her fall into his arms. He pecks her on the lips surprising her. Akane is stunned. Ranma runs away again.  
  
"RANMA!" she yells.  
  
"What can't a guy think his girlfriend, ehem, Fiancé is cute and kiss her?"  
  
"Well, yes, but."  
  
"Honestly Akane," he says while crossing his arms, " What are you getting mad at me for then?"  
  
"Well... "  
  
"And here I thought you'd changed. I suppose it was all an act then. Don't worry. If you don't want to be called cute or kissed, I won't. After all that's what a tomboy would want."  
  
"I'm not a tomboy." Akane objected.  
  
Ranma grabbed her by the waist, "So you want to be kissed aye."  
  
Akane remained silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Ranma smiles. Akane closes her eyes. It comes just in time. It is to be an unforgettable kiss.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Authors Notes I hope you all enjoyed these final chapters. Size did not permit me to fit it all in chapter 5. On the upside, I left a pretty good cliffy in chapter 5. 


	8. Epilogue: A Day At The Beach

Ain't No Day at the Beach by zukone  
  
This epilogue dedicated to EVERYONE who read. I realize the story metamorphosized and well didn't have the same carefree happiness as in the beginning.  
  
I definitely appreciate your reviews and those of you who stuck with the story anyway.  
  
To Bunny. My first reviewer. Thank you. Hop hop hop.  
  
To Katchie. Thanks for stopping by to review. Always love your fics.  
  
To Makotojs. Thank you for your review  
  
To Speed. Thank you for the Wonderful complement. *sigh*  
  
To Sa. Thank you spending time to read and for your review.  
  
To Steve-O. Thank you for your input and for your review.  
  
To Naso. Always thank you for your encouragement and for spending the time to read.  
  
To Delerium's Hostage. Thank you for your many reviews. Many times the best encouragement I needed to keep writing. PS. God bless you too.  
  
To Kura-kun. Thank you for your reviews (even though one was a correction). I don't know how I let that one slip by me. It was a fun entry though.  
  
To Alex. Thank you for my first complaint, EVER. :) I hope you liked the ending of the story. Please drop a review if you did get a chance to read it  
  
To Brandon. Thank you for taking the time to review. I hope you got a chance to read the whole story. Please review if you did.  
  
To CleverWitch. Thanks for the review. This fic was a big project for me. I am glad to have completed it.  
  
To Jen of the Wildfire. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you are not upset with the pairing.  
  
To OmegaDL50. Thank you for the explanation on Cannon Pairings. I had to turn the entire direction of the story to fit it. :P Just a little jest. You came up with some valid points, which I appreciated. I am curious to know what you think.  
  
To Chrisitine. I saw double of you. :) I hope your curiosity was satisfied. Thanks so much for your review.  
  
To Butterfly. Sorry for leaving the bad taste in your mouth. I hope you liked the other chapters. *please see my rant on OOC. I know I failed in that area*  
  
To QuirkyCellist. Thanks for spending the time to review. I am glad that you could sympathize with all the characters. That is what I was aiming for. Thanks also for the encouragement.  
  
To Holly. Thank you for your brief and too the point review. :)  
  
---------  
  
Epilogue: A day at the Beach  
  
On one unsunny evening, the Ranma ½ crew disperses from a summer picanic at the beach. For many a day at the beach has been just that, a day at the beach.  
  
Ukyo's bathing suite still draws a lot of attention, but so does her short hair and the peculiar load she is carrying - her shop equipment, Ryoga's pack and umbrella, as well as a small black creature in her arms.  
  
For others this day at the beach has posed a much bigger problem.  
  
Shampoo is alienated from the boy she loves or hates. She cannot quite understand her feelings for him anymore. She picks up the ducky who was still swimming in the kitty pool and ponders making a nice sweet and sour duck entrée for dinner. The duck rests his head against her and she decides against it for today.  
  
The Tendo's and Saotome's jovially exit the beach. A female Ranma walks away with a lump on his head.  
  
"Got beat by Akane again," Genma probes.  
  
"What other tomboy would do this to me." She replies.  
  
Akane whomps her again. "Hmph. He deserved it,"  
  
"Oh like I planned the rain to come at that exact moment." Ranma interjects.  
  
"What moment?"  
  
Both Akane and Ranma shook their hands and deny everything. "Nothing important  
  
When they were quite again Ranma whisper to Akane, "Out of everything I missed about you, I missed your love taps the most."  
  
Akane blushed. "I know."  
  
--------  
  
Author Notes I am eager to hear what all the reviewers have to say, including those who hate me. I assure you, I am thankful for every review, and always extremely flattered that you found it interesting enough to read. For those of you who like or do not like the way things turn out you will find my reasons for doing some of what I did in some big fat self-important essay coming up soon. You will also find out what my favorite and least favorite parts are as well as my take on OOCness.  
  
In any event, I am seriously amazed at the fact that people actually read my silly little Author's Notes. I was using them as a semi private journal and didn't really consider that anyone was prying into my head. In fact I didn't think that many people were reading my fic at all. That so many people reacted to what I wrote means that more people than I thought were reading it.  
  
Why I wrote what I wrote. I guess I like Ryoga and wanted to give him enough weight. I wanted to take him seriously enough, not as a contender for Akane, but as a person with real feelings and emotions. I totally think Ryoga and Akane are not good for each other simply because she doesn't love him. Sorry Ryoga/Akane fans that you didn't get your ideal pairing here.  
  
So you might find it hard to believe that I am a die-hard Ranma/Akane fan and my favorite second coupling is Ryoga/Ukyo (classic but not cannonical). But it's true. I think there are Fantabulous writers out there who write these fics well.  
  
I think I made Ranma go through the ringer several times in this fic. The title "Ain't no day at the beach" is mainly for him and then Ryoga. I proposed it to be a day at the beach that went horribly wrong for Ranma. Well that would be normal in his world so I made it go even MORE horribly wrong for him. Notice that in this fic he really hasn't won any battles save the first, and just when you think he could lift up his head, it gets squashed. Although it "Ain't no day at the beach," at first it eventually does become a day at the beach for Ranma in the very end.  
  
Ukyo was already over, Ryoga gets over, and Shampoo just can't get over the person who he/she loves.  
  
My favorites and Least favorites I loved writing the first chapter. It was a lot of lighthearted fun. I hated writing chapter 3 and 4 because they annoyed the bajeebas outa me. They required the most mental effort.  
  
Favorite parts: Ukyo and Ryoga scenes. Ryoga and Ranma fighting in chapter 1 then in chapter 5. Ranma and Akane in the end playing around.  
  
Least favorite part: Ranma saying, "I hate you to Akane." In real life I don't think it's necessary. Which brings me to...  
  
The BIG Controversy Why did I write "I hate you Akane" coming out of Ranma's mouth? I wrote it because I wanted to write something over the top for Ranma to say to Akane. If I ever revisit chapter 4 (or chapter 5 as it is posted), I won't change that line. I might give him a better reason to say it, but I don't want to change it. While I do agree it might slightly and possibly be OOC of Ranma to say such a thing, I tried to make Ranma stressed to the max in order to push him to say such a thing. Though my LEAST favorite part, I thought it was essential to the story that I wanted to write. I guess it could have been worse. I could have made him say something even more OOC like, "I love you, Akane."  
  
Of OOC and stuff I find a couple of things ironic about OOCness in general. Most fanfics are OOC. It is VERY seldom that one can capture the essence of the Ranma ½ verse, not bring the characters OOC all the while making a desirable solution/ending. The fact of the matter is that you are taking SOMEONE ELSE'S Characters and sending them on this journey YOU, and NOT the original writer, wanted them to go on. In order to grow and continue on this journey, most of the times, the characters MUST break away from their original mold. I would even dare to say that coupling Ranma and Akane together (in terms of admission of love and having a reasonable relationship) is the most impossibly OOC thing a writer could do. The story goes that they like each other but NEVER really get together. In fact, while there is growth, them not getting together is almost essential to formula, the glue, that holds the Ranma-verse together. WE however BREAK the "rules" because we are fanfic writers. :)  
  
Of those that accused me of writing OOCness Of those of you who accused me of writing Ranma OOC I contest. That statement is completely unfair. I made sure to write Ryoga, Akane, and Ukyo completely out of Character as well. So that to say, "Ahuh. Yes, they are OOC." Ehem I suppose one could take me back to a statement that said I try not to let the characters get too OOC. I failed, I am well aware. I would like to add that I went to visit other people's stories, of those who accused me of OOCness, and read some stories. They too wrote OOC characters and very much so. I don't think it makes the stories bad at all. I enjoyed reading most of them, actually. So I say embracing OOC is not evil. It is just having characters with specific and more desirable quirks;).  
  
Plus I can also say that things have changed and while many of the characters retain some of their original flare, they still have the effect of time.  
  
Again, I hope that you enjoyed this little ficy. I am about to retire from fanfic writing for now (I think). One thing is for certain, from henceforth ALL the fanfics I write will all have OOCness. I'll make it my rule, yes, even my specialty. 


End file.
